la fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre
by yotma
Summary: Que se passeraitil si Morgoth venait sur terre la boulettttttttttttttttttte , chapitre 15 tout beau, tout neuf, tout dernier et tout réécrit
1. chapitre 1

****

**Disclamer** : à part moi, Sabrina et Meredith, tout le reste appartient à Tolkien et fils. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez pas trop dure avec moë.

r

r

Que le spectacle commence:

r

r

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre**.

r

r

Cela fait 10 000 ans que je survis dans un monde moribond. Vous allez me dire mais comment diable une humaine peut vivre aussi longtemps. Eh bien je vais tout vous dire.

Tout commença le jour de mon anniversaire je venais d'avoir 18 ans j'entrais dans le monde des adultes, j'étais majeur. J'étais sorti pour me promener avec deux amies quand soudain le ciel s'assombri au point qu'on ne voyait plus à deux mètres. De cette obscurité, jaillie une voix terrible, froide comme l'hiver, coupante comme des centaines de lames de rasoirs et recelant le mal absolu nous faisant trembler comme des enfants devant le croc – mitaine. Cette voix irréelle appartenait au pire démon qui n'ai jamais existé dans l'univers. Morgoth le valar noir création de Tolkien existait réellement et c'est nous, mortels sans défense qui allaient pâtir de son impitoyable fureur. Il nous annonçait la fin de notre monde en des termes remplis d'un plaisir morbide et d'une colère incontrôlable.

- Tremblez pitoyables mortels, votre monde est fini, obéissez – moi ou périssez dans les pires tortures. Vous allez connaître le règne infini du tout puissant Morgoth.

Il termina sa phrase par un éclat de rire tonitruant qui nous perçait les tympans et nous vrillait la tête.

Je regardais mes deux amies. Meredith était une grande blonde avec des grands yeux gris qui faisaient tourner bien des têtes masculines. Elle avait une intelligence hors norme, il faut dire qu'avec un quotient intellectuel de 130, tout le monde était largué, c'était l'intello du groupe. Sabrina quant à elle, était une jolie petite rousse avec de beaux yeux verts, toujours en train de rire, elle réussissait toujours à nous remonter le moral, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, elle me manque tellement. Quant à moi, une brune ( _qui ne compte pas pour des prunes… arf, arf_ ) avec des yeux un peu bizarres, marron près de la pupille et vert de plus en plus foncé vers l'extérieur, j'étais pas la plus marrante ni la plus intelligente mais je me débrouillais pas trop mal. D'accord toutes les trois, on était les meilleurs de la classe. Mais j'étais la meilleure au tir à l'arc, j'atteignais toujours ma cible qu'elle que soit la distance. Mon prof me disait que je devais avoir du sang d'elfe quelque part pour réussir des tirs de cette précision. Imaginez, réussir à atteindre un as de cœur à 30 mètres et en plein centre. Tout le monde était estomaqué.

Si la situation avait été autre je pense que nous nous serions bien marrées, mais nous nous regardions en nous disant " Morgoth " c'est pas dans le seigneur des anneaux ça. Moi qui suis une fan de Tolkien je rectifia.

- C'est pas le seigneur des anneaux, c'est le Silmarillion, qui traite des deux premiers âges de la Terre du Milieu, sa création et l'emprisonnement de Morgoth au- delà des remparts du Monde par la porte de la Nuit, dans le vide éternel.

On se regarda à nouveau et avec un frisson on s'exclama dans un ensemble parfait à faire rougir les meilleures chorales :

- Mais alors Morgoth a réussi à s'enfuir…

A SUIVRE

Si vous aimez ou que vous n'aimez pas vous me le dite, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques. Bon ben à +


	2. chapitre 2

**Disclamer**: tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et les autres, ils m'appartiennent.

Résumé: un démon d'un autre monde vient d'arriver sur terre. Les ennui ne font que commencer. Que le spectacle continue.

r

r

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre**. (2)

r

r

Nous nous regardions avec horreur, la peur se lisait sur notre visage, cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Cela ne devait être qu'une blague. Cette idée ne quittait pas mon esprit et me faisait miroiter un faible espoir. Mais ce petit espoir disparu quand en rentrant chez moi, j'entendis à la T V qu'une voix horrible avait été entendue dans le monde entier de Paris à Buenos Aires en passant par New – York. Cependant nombreux étaient ceux qui ne croyaient pas à la fin du monde, car ça ne pouvait être que cela puisque Morgoth détruirait toutes les civilisations et tout ce qui a été créée par la nature et par l'homme. Rare seront ceux qui survivront à son règne de terreur.

A mon réveil, le lendemain, les nouvelles étaient toutes sauf joyeuses. En effet, tous les volcans du monde s'étaient brutalement réveillés. Naples n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, et toutes vies dans un rayon de mille deux cent kilomètres de Yellowstone avaient été rayées de la carte quand le volcan avait craché sa fureur. Le pays du soleil levant ne verrait plus jamais le soleil se lever, car il fut détruit pas une série de séismes plus dévastateurs les uns que les autres dont les trois derniers avait une magnitude de douze sur l'échelle de Richter. De plus, il fut englouti par la vague de trois cent mètres ainsi créée qui détruisit par la même occasion Hawaï et toutes les îles du pacifique.

Il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'il n'y ait de nouvelles destructions et les victimes se comptaient par milliers voir par millions. Les gens étaient terrifiés et se calfeutraient chez eux, suppliant les dieux d'arrêter ce carnage, puisque déjà plus de quarante pour cent de la population mondiale avait péri dans ces diverses catastrophes.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Certaines personnes pensèrent que les prières avaient été entendues et réalisées. Mais d'autres pensèrent que ce n'était que le calme qui précède la tempête et ce que nous avions subi n'était qu'un petit aperçu des horreurs futures. Pour Meredith, Sabrina et moi c'est ce que nous pensions. Et c'est dingue comme nous avions raison.

Trois mois après avoir entendu la terrible voix, son propriétaire apparu dans toute son horreur. Il apparut devant toutes les télévisions du monde, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il était sous la forme d'un immense cavalier noir, et il était terriblement….. MOCHE. Mais il avait quand même quelque chose de séduisant, peut-être l'attraction de son pouvoir sans limite. Cela ne pouvait être que ça parce que physiquement il était laid comme un pou et là j'insulte ces pôvres bêtes. C'est peut être aussi pour cela qu'on a été pris d'un énorme… fou rire.

- Meredith, t'imagine le matin d'vant sa glace. (Sabrina)

- Pôvre glace, elle a pas demandé ce calvaire. (moa)

- Déjà pour être devant sa glace, y faut qui s'lave et avec la tronche qui s'paye et sa couche de crasse, il doit pas l'faire tous les jours. (Meredith )

On étaient en train de bien rire quant une voix, " la " voix a surgi du poste de TV.

- Cessez de ricaner bêtement toutes les trois.

Notre rire stoppa instantanément et agonisa au fond de notre gorge quant on compris avec horreur qu'il s'adressait à nous. C'est à ce moment qu'il éclata de rire, un rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus horrible et terrifiant. Les larmes de peur commençaient à rouler le long de nos joues, devenue soudain très pâles. Meredith tenta de retenir un sanglot, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se mit à sangloter toutes les larmes de son corps, suivit par Sabrina et par moi. J'aimerai affirmer que je n'ai pas lâché une seule larme, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine.

Quant à lui, il avait l'air de se réjouir de notre terreur, heureusement qu'on était allé aux toilettes avant car sinon comme disent les enfants, on aurait fait pipi dans notre culotte. A 18 ans, vous imaginez la honte. Il était toujours là riant de plus belle et moi j'avais de plus en plus envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure et de lui faire avaler son rire dans la gorge. Cette colère me calma et je lui envoya un superbe :

-Va te faire f..., pouilleux, tapette, enf... de mes d...

Quand on dit que la colère est mauvaise conseillère, c'est pas du pipeau. Alors là j'avais réussi. Il riait plus, mais plus du tout. Il était même furax. D'une voix à congeler un ours polaire, il nous dit :

- Je vais vous faire payer ces insultes à tous, qui que vous soyez. Et avec un sourire malveillant il ajouta : Et je vais même commencer maintenant.

Il leva le bras et tous ceux qui étaient présent se mirent à se tordre de douleur. Et moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Il faut bien dire que c'est un sacré sadique le Morgoth. Mais il découvrit qu'il était plus amusant de torturer les gens plutôt que de les tuer. Alors il se mit à torturer et à mutiler à tour de bras. Mais ce qui n'était pas amusant de son point de vu c'est que ses victimes mouraient dans l'heure ou ne survivaient pas à la nuit. Il commença à faire des expériences à droite et à gauche puis, il découvrit avec bonheur ( toujours de son point de vu parce que du notre, c'était pas le bonheur) qu'il pouvait donner l'immortalité aux hommes. Pas une immortalité comme celle des elfes qui peuvent être tuer aux combats ou le cœur brisé par un chagrin d'amour, mais bien une immortalité sans limite. La seule chose qui nous rapprochait des elfes c'était une toute nouvelle paire d'oreilles pointues à la place des anciennes rondes. Imaginez notre tête quand on s'est réveillé toutes les trois avec des oreilles pointues.

Ce que Morgoth ignorait, c'est qu'il avait peut – être de nouveaux pouvoirs certes, mais son immortalité avait dorénavant une limite pas le chagrin d'amour car pour en avoir un il faut déjà avoir un cœur, mais il pouvait être tuer au combat. En un mot il avait signé son propre arrêt de mort. ( cooooool )

Le nombre d'habitant au km² était exceptionnellement… bas. Environ trois au km², en un mot trois pèlerins qui se battent en duel dans les terres rescapées des catastrophes. En fait, il y avait plus de morts que de vivants. Je sais c'est pas réjouissant ( -Bah ! Que voulez vous c'est comme ça) je me dis que j'aurai p'têtre pas dû le traiter de tapette, ça la un p'tit peu énerver ( doux euphémisme).

Toutes les trois on arrivait péniblement à survivre dans ce monde en pleine décrépitude quand soudain les premiers orques ont fait leur apparition pas les orques de " sauvez willy " mais ceux du " seigneur des anneaux ". Victimes de ce sagouin de Morgoth, torturées, mutilées et réduites en esclavage, obéissant aveuglement à leur maître. C'est enfin à ce moment, trois ans après le début de cette histoire que la résistance s'est réveillée et s'est réellement mise en place. Ce qui était bien, c'est qu'on pouvait plus mourir, mais qu'on pouvait souffrir et cette souffrance ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il y avait une chose de bien, c'est qu'avec tous les sévices qu'ils avaient endurés, les orques étaient plus fragils que nous et donc plus facile à tuer ( et c'est là que vous criez YOUPPI ). Le problème c'est que nos armes n'avaient aucun effet sur eux que ce soit les armes dites conventionnelles armes à feu et compagnies, les armes biologiques, bactériologiques ou nucléaires ça leur faisaient que dalle, l'horreur totale quoi.

6 ans après le tout début qui représente l'année 0 de notre nouveau calendrier ce qui correspond à l'année 2009, on fit une découverte sensationnelle, une toxine sécrétée par une grenouille d'Amazonie leur était fatale. ( Vous allez me dire mais c'est super ). Et ben ! Pas tant que cela, car cette même toxine était mortelle pour nous. De plus, cette espèce de grenouille, comme toutes les espèces animales ou végétales étaient en voie d'extermination. Et quant à l'Amazonie ce n'était plus qu'un désert. Il n'y avait plus rien ni plus personne. Heureusement que Sabrina adorait les batraciens, elle avait une superbe collection, avec 2 spécimens de la grenouille tant recherchée. Que demande le peuple !

L'espoir d'une victoire contre le mal pointait son nez. Les balles ne fonctionnaient pas qu'à cela ne tienne, on utilisa des armes dites primitives, arc et flèches, ainsi que des épées et des dagues, on sait jamais s'il y avait un combat au corps à corps. J'étais excellente au tir à l'arc mais au maniement d'une épée, j'étais une brèle, tout le contraire de Meredith et de Sabrina qui était quant même meilleur avec des dagues entre les mains. Pour avoir toutes les chances de survivre de notre côté, on avait un arc avec le carquois et les flèches, une épée ( pour moi c'était un sabre style samouraï, Sabrina c'était une épée et quant à Meredith, c'était un cimeterre hérité d'un lointain ancêtre.) et deux dagues assez longues accrochées dans le dos. Chacune d'entre nous apprenait aux autres à se battre avec les autres armes. A force d'entraînement on était devenu de terribles guerrières. On ne faisait pas de cadeaux à nos ennemis. On était devenu des légendes vivantes, véritablement les " trois mousquetaires ". Mais de plus en plus souvent, on dût faire face à des ennemis, plus nombreux et impitoyables. Le chef de la résistance John Connors nous força à abandonner temporairement les combats pour apprendre à commander une armée, à mettre en place des tactiques plus vicieuses les unes que les autres en somme l'art de la guerre. Grâce à ses conseils on devint de fines tacticiennes. On n'attaquait jamais de front les armées de Morgoth, nous on préférait mettre en place des embuscades meurtrières. S'il y avait des victoires, il y avait aussi des défaites, et de nombreux combattants périrent pendant les batailles.

La plus terrible des batailles eut lieu le 31 décembre 2003 du nouveau calendrier. Ce jour vit la victoire de Morgoth et la mort de……. Sabrina. Elle fut littéralement déchiquetée par les orques. Pour nous saper le moral qu'on avait déjà bien bas, ils jetèrent son pauvre corps martyrisé et mutilé devant nos positions, sous nos yeux et repartirent en ricanant. Ils l'avaient défigurée et égorgé, et d'après les dizaines de trous dans son corps, elle avait été percée de nombreux traits. Quant à son épée " mort subite " appelé comme ça parce que pour les orques la mort était subite, elle était cassée à 30 cm de la garde, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas morte sans avoir occis le plus d'ennemis possibles.

J'étais en train de regarder mon amie, quand j'ai senti un chatouillement au fond de ma gorge et quand j'ai ouvert la bouche un son rauque est sorti du fond de ma gorge. Je me suis mise à hurler de plus en plus fort. Ce cri était rempli de douleur d'avoir perdu l'une de mes meilleures amies et la haine que je portais envers Morgoth et ses sbires. C'était un cri bestial ressemblant plus au hurlement d'un loup qu'à un cri d'humain. Ce cri résonnait dans la plaine et atteignit les positions des orques. Nombres d'entre eux furent terrifiés par ce son inhumain et surnaturel, même Morgoth fut mal à l'aise.

Je m'effondrais sur le sol en sanglotant. Meredith, quant à elle, était trop choquée pour parler ou même pour pleurer. Elle restait là, sans bouger, sans rien faire. Tous les autres nous regardaient horrifiés et terrifiés par mon cri. Soudain je me relevai d'un bond, je pris une de mes dagues et tenant la lame à pleine lame, je tirai brutalement sur le manche, m'ouvrant la paume. Les yeux pleins de fureur, j'embrassai mon sang qui dégoulinait de ma main pour tomber sur Sabrina et je hurla en jurant solennellement :

- Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je te traquerai, j'exterminerai ton armée, je te ferai souffrir et je te tuerai Morgoth. Je le jure sur mon sang

A suivre

Je sais c'est un peu glauque, et un peu gore. Mais si vous appréciez ou que vous n'appréciez pas dites le moi. J'attends avec hâte vos critiques. A +


	3. chapitre 3

Disclamer: idem que la dernière fois.

r

r

** La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre **3ème partie

r

r

Ma peine et ma douleur faisait peine à voir. Les larmes recommençaient à couler sur mes joues et je ne faisais rien pour les retenir. Je pensais que ma douleur serait moins vive si je pleurais de tout mon saoul, commençant à faire mon deuil pour que mes sentiments n'interfèrent pas dans mes combats et dans l'accomplissement de ma vengeance. Je devais devenir plus dure que le roc et plus froide que la glace pour pouvoir mener à bien ma vengeance et la destruction de Morgoth. Meredith se mit à pleurer d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle s'effondra évanoui sur le sol. Terrassée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la mort brutale de Sabrina, qui à nos yeux, aurait du vivre encore longtemps auprès de nous. Les jours qui suivirent cette tragédie, furent difficile et épuisant. Car toutes les deux nous faisions le maximum pour éviter de penser à Sabrina sans beaucoup de succès. Mais au moins, elle nous laissait un peu d'elle dans l'enfant qu'elle avait mise au monde an an auparavant. Cela était une épreuve pour nous de voir ce petit bout chou seul sans mère ni père, elle ne nous avait jamais dit le nom du père. Sabrina l'avait nommé Namele ce qui veut dire en elfique _être aimé_. Pour ne pas oublié l'amour qui l'avait lié au père de Mel comme on le surnommait. Il faisait le bonheur de sa mère. C'était un enfant calme mais aussi joueur. Il avait les même yeux que sa mère, lumineux et pénétrant où on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère. Il avait hérité de son grand-père des cheveux noirs corbeau qui, à la lumière pâle de notre soleil ou de la lune, avaient des reflets bleutés voir même argenté. C'était un très bel enfant très gentil et faisant la fierté de sa mère, avec un cœur aussi pur et lumineux que les silmarils de Fëanor.

Ce qui me rendait si triste c'est que normalement ce combat était le dernier pour Sabrina car on avait réussi à la persuader d'arrêter de se battre pour s'occuper de son bambin et au lieu de ça, le petit devenait orphelin de père et de mère. Je pris donc la décision de l'élever comme mon fils et quand il sera en âge de l'apprendre, lui parler de ses origines, de son père et de sa mère. Meredith était contre, elle pensait qui faudrait plutôt laisser le petit entre les mains d'une famille d'accueil comme de nombreux autres orphelins. Je refusai avec force et disant que si c'était arrivé à l'une d'entre nous Sab n'aurai pas hésité, elle aurait adopté l'enfant et l'aurait élevé comme son fils. Je devins donc la mère adoptive de Namele. Quand Mel eut 4 ans, Meredith nous apprit une bonne nouvelle, elle allait se marier et de plus avoir un heureux événement 9 mois plus tard. J'étais vraiment ravie pour elle. Au terme de sa grossesse, elle mit au monde une petite fille qu'elle dénomma Lilith. Cette enfant et tous les autres représentaient notre futur, et nous devions les protéger à tout prix.

Mais la guerre continuait inlassablement. Cependant, elle prit un tour passablement désagréable pour Morgoth quand nous apprîmes son petit secret, qu'il n'était pas invincible. Cette information nous remonta le moral qui passa du 36ème dessous au 7ème ciel. Notre volonté de battre Morgoth et de nous libérer de son joug n'avait jamais été aussi puissant. Une seule pensée nous liait tous. Nous allions bientôt être libres. Et nous rendîmes hommage à tous ceux qui c'étaient sacrifiés pour nous fournir cette information, L'ambiance était sobre et pathétique. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient perdu un membre de sa famille contre Morgoth. Un mois après l'annonce de la faiblesse de Morgoth, il fut décidé de changer le nom du peuple des humains. Car à présent nous n'étions plus des hommes mais des elfes. Les elfes du renouveau, tel serait à présent notre nom et cela à jamais.

Plus les siècles passaient, plus les combats devenaient acharner. Nous qui pensions pouvoir vite régler le compte de Morgoth et ben on s'était gouré et dans les grandes largeurs.

Chacun des deux camps vivait à présent dans une forteresse. Morgoth dans le nord du pays, là où se trouvait avant l'Allemagne dans l'ancienne Forêt Noire, s'était construit une cité souterraine du nom de ….. Utumno quand je vous disait que Morgoth était con et en plus il a autant d'imagination qu'une poêle à frire… non la j'insulte les pauvres poêles. Quant à nous, notre cité elle aussi souterraine, elle se nommait Phœnix car comme l'oiseau légendaire, nos cultures et notre peuple renaîtraient de leurs cendres, c'était à tous notre souhait le plus cher. La cité se trouvait dans les Alpes françaises. Nos habits tissés mains étaient de la couleur des rochers pour pouvoir surprendre l'ennemi et le détruire.

La guerre était plus meurtrière que jamais entre les deux camps. La mort et la désolation régnaient en maîtresses absolues sur le monde. Et puis enfin le moment tant attendu arriva. Morgoth fit une grosse bourdes qui causa sa perte. Ses armées au grand complet attaquèrent notre ville. Le problème, pour eux, c'est que Phœnix était une véritable fourmilière avec une seule entée imprenable et des centaines voire des milliers de sorties bien camouflées au cas où. Morgoth voulait frapper un grand coup et envoya toutes ses troupes sans laisser de troupes de réserves. Il ne pensa pas qu'on pourrait l'attaquer par derrière et c'est pourtant ce que nous avons fait. Son armée était prise entre deux feux et dans le creux d'une vallée. La boulette. Il croyait nous surprendre, ça a été le contraire. D'un côté, il y avait les habitants de Phœnix qui se défendaient comme des acharnés et de l'autre les attaquants qui shootaient les orques avec une facilité déconcertante, de leur point de vu. Nous connaissions le terrain par cœur, on avait l'avantage. On les tirait comme des lapins et ils tombaient comme des mouches ( j'adore les animaux). Le combat faisait rage depuis 3 jours non-stop, les orques commençaient à fatiguer alors que nous pouvions dormir, manger et se reposer sans problèmes. J'étais en train de tirer les orques comme on tire sur des pipes en argile dans les fêtes foraines, quand j'entendis un cri de douleur. Notre chef John Connors fut mortellement blessé par une flèche d'orque. Il y eut comme un moment de flottement quand les elfes virent leur chef tombé. En voyant cela, les orques furent pris d'une joie morbide qui ne dura pas, et intensifièrent leurs attaques. Je pris donc les choses en mains :

**_-_Soldats, ne baissez pas les bras, alors que nous sommes proches de la victoire. John ne l'aurait pas accepté, il s'est battu en sachant les dangers qu'il encourait. Il est mort pour notre cause pour que notre monde et notre peuple retrouvent leurs libertés. Nous devons vaincre les armées de Morgoth, nous devons le ramener d'où il vient, du NEANT. **

J'avais hurlé ce dernier mot, tout le champ de bataille avait entendu mon petit speech et tous les elfes se mirent à tirer avec plus d'acharnement que jamais. Ben oui, on est pas con, on se bat pas au corps à corps avec des ennemis plus nombreux et mieux armés que nous. Le nombre d'orques encore debout allait en s'amenuisant comme une peau de chagrin. Et au bout d'un an de combat intensif, Morgoth se retrouva en plein milieu de la vallée, debout, avec 10 pitoyables orques qui se blottissaient les uns contre les autres.

Je me levai posant avec délicatesse mon fidèle arc, sortit lentement mon sabre et levai le bras haut vers le ciel, jusqu'à ce que le sabre pointe vers le ciel. Tous les combattants regardaient ce sabre levé et comprirent ce que je voulais. 10 elfes se relevèrent et visèrent chacun un orque. Et là dans le silence irréel qui planait sur le champ de bataille, j'abaissai mon sabre si rapidement qui tous crurent entendre la lame siffler de joie à l'approche de la victoire. Les flèches partirent au même instant abattant les derniers orques survivants. Il ne restait que Morgoth, il était à moi et j'allais en faire mon affaire. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ce combat, le combat final entre le bien et le mal.

Je descendis la colline comme un fauve s'approche de sa proie. IL ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Après 5 minutes d'une marche prudente, je me retrouvais enfin face à lui. L'ennemi du monde, le monstre qui m'avait arraché ma famille, mes amis et tout mon univers se tenait devant moi. Il riait, mais je voyait bien que c'était un rire jaune, il avait peur. Et sa peur s'accentua quand il vit se dessiner sur mes lèvres un léger sourire de victoire. J'avais gagné et il le savait le bougre. Un rictus de haine pure déforma un peu plus son hideux visage. Et tirant sa grande épée, il m'attaqua. Les coups pleuvaient des 2 côtés, c'était un véritable combat de titans. Morgoth était puissant, très puissant mais il avait un point faible. En effet, il était peut-être fort mais il était aussi lourd et plus lent que moi. Mais moi aussi j'avais un point faible, qui était aussi un point fort, ma taille. J'étais petite, en fait la plus petite de tout mon peuple. Il avais du mal à me frapper mais j'avais aussi du mal à le toucher. Mais j'étais plus rapide et plus légère que lui ce qui fit toute la différence. En effet je le pris par surprise en utilisant une tactique que Sab et moi avions mis en place il y a bien longtemps. Il frappa de bas en haut et quand la pointe de son épée toucha le sol, d'un coup violent je la fit tomber et d'un bond je me retrouva en face de son cœur que je transperçai avec " mort subite " que j'avais gardé pour cette occasion et dans le même mouvement je lui trancha la tête avec mon sabre. Son sang jaillit sur moi et j'en fus inondée de la tête au pied. De cette manière inhabituelle, je pris possession des pouvoirs non de Morgoth l'ennemi du monde mais de Melkor le plus puissant des valar avant qu'il ne bascule du côté du mal. Je me retrouvais donc avec des pouvoirs défiant l'imagination.

Je retombai à terre avec une souplesse féline. Quand la tête de Morgoth roula au sol, il y eut un profond silence puis tous les elfes se mirent à hurler de bonheur et de joie, ils se précipitèrent vers moi et me firent sauter en l'air en criant victoire. Morgoth l'ennemi du monde fut vaincu. Mais à quel prix. Sur une population de 7 milliard, nous n'étions plus que 10 000 survivants. Nous avions perdu de grands guerriers et de bons amis. De plus le nombres d'espèces animales et végétales étaient proches du zéro absolu. Je n'avais que peu d'espoir quant à la survie du monde.

La vie devait reprendre son cours et donc nous devions remettre en place des institutions politiques permanentes. Meredith fut nommée présidente de la première République elfique. Chaque jour, je regardais dehors et je voyais un monde noir, mort. 9982 ans après avoir fêter mes 18 ans, je fêtai mes 10 000 ans avec comme seul compagnie Mel qui ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Meredith ne voulant pas se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé à mes 18 ans et donc elle m'évitait et on dirait même qu'elle commençait à me détester.

Cela fait donc 10 000 ans que je survis dans un monde moribond. C'est décidé je pars.

A suivre.

Si ça vous a plu ou non vous me le dite hein. Namarië.


	4. chapitre 4

Disclamer: les perso appartiennent à Tolkien, blablabla.

r

r

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre** 4ème partie

r

r

Le fait de m'être replongée dans mon passé et dans mes souvenirs me conforta dans la décision de quitter la terre. Mais est-ce que les autres me suivraient. J'allais bien voir à la réunion de ce soir. J'espère que Meredith me laissera parler. Depuis la fin de la guerre, on dirait qu'elle me voit comme une ennemie et non plus comme son amie. Je peux voir que la soif de pouvoir est toujours d'actualité et qu'il risque d'y avoir des pots cassés, et une chasse aux sorcières. Et surtout que je risque d'en faire les frais comme beaucoup d'entre nous.

Un bruit me fit sortir de mes pensées, on frappait à la porte avec insistance.

- Entrez. Dis - je d'une voix forte, pleine d'autorité et de sagesse. Faut dire qu'après 10 000 ans si on a pas acquis la sagesse, c'est qu'on a le quotient intellectuel d'une limace.

Namele le fils de Sabrina rentra alors dans ma chambre en coup de vent. C'était devenu un beau jeune homme, pour mon grand bonheur, il avait hérité les qualités morales, de la gentillesse et du sens de l'humour de sa mère ainsi que le courage de ses deux parents. Il faisait ma fierté. En le regardant je me dis : " Sab ton fils est magnifique et tu peux être fier de lui. " Il était essoufflé et avait l'air effrayé.

- May, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Laquelle ? Demandais – je avec curiosité.

- Meredith a annulé la réunion de ce soir et….

- Elle a quoi ? lui coupant la parole en plein milieu de sa phrase avec stupeur.

- Attend ce n'est pas fini.

- Pardon continue.

- Merci, elle a ordonné à sa garde prétorienne de te capturer et de t'emprisonner pour crime de haute trahison. Elle veut ta tête.

- C'est ce que je craignais, elle a peur du pouvoir que je peux exercer sur vous. Elle a peur que je lui prenne son pouvoir.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Contacte tous nos amis, tous ceux qui sont avec nous et qui croient en nous.

- Ce qui fait toute la population à part Meredith & Co. Dit - il en souriant légèrement. Et pourquoi ?

- Ça mon cher, tu le sauras en temps utile. Vite, il ne faut pas perdre un instant, car le temps nous est compté à tous. On se retrouvera tous dans la plaine de la mort, car c'est éloigné de la cité.

- Ok, chef. Dit - il avec un sourire.

- Un dernière chose demande-leur de venir avec toutes leurs familles, armés et avec suffisamment de vivre pour une semaine.

- Bien d'accord.

Il me salua et reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mon humeur s'était allégé quand j'avais vu Mel. C'était un bon garçon et je l'aimais comme mon fils je l'avais élevé en prenant bien soin de lui dire que je n'étais qu'une amie de sa vraie mère et que celle-ci devait être énormément fière de son fils, quand il était triste, je lui racontais toutes les bêtises que sa mère et moi avions faits dans notre enfance, comme par exemple mettre du sopalin autour des pattes d'un chat et on avait regardé la pauvre bête sauter dans tous les sens en essayant de retirer le papier. Ce jour là on avait pleuré de rire devant les acrobaties du chat. Mel avait bien rit quand j'avais fini l'histoire, je lui racontais aussi l'amour qui liait ses parents entre eux. Et surtout je lui racontais, avec force de détail, la vie d'avant l'arrivée de Morgoth, les arbres, les animaux, les fleurs. Tout ce qui n'existait plus de nos jours que dans la mémoire des anciens, de ceux qui étaient déjà nés quand Morgoth arriva.

Mais mon humeur en pensant à ce que Meredith pourrait faire à Mel dans sa soif de pouvoir. Le fils de sa meilleure amie.

4 heures plus tard, il était de retour, tout excité d'avoir mené à bien sa mission qu'il savait importante.

- Ça y est. J'ai fait la commission, tout le monde t'attend.

- Eh bien, allons – y.

La plaine de la mort. C'était une immense plaine désertique, lugubre, balayé par un vent incessant. C'était un endroit froid et mort. Il était chargé de souvenir plus mauvais que bons. La plaine était délimitée par 4 rochers qui avait une forme pyramidale. Au centre de la plaine se massait une foule de 9000 elfes armés comme pour partir à la bataille.

Je les regardais tous avec une pointe de nostalgie et de fierté dans le cœur.

- Mes amis, je dois vous annoncer une nouvelle importante qui pourrait changer beaucoup de choses pour vous et vos familles.

Un léger murmure replaça quelques secondes le silence qui régna à nouveau sur la place. Ils buvaient littéralement mes paroles. Je pris une grande respiration et me lança :

- j'ai l'intention de quitter ce monde. Car je pense, et je crois que nous sommes nombreux à le penser, qu'on ne peut plus y vivre. Les réserves d'eau et de nourriture ne sont pas illimitées pour nous tous. Donc, voulez – vous partir avec moi ?

Un silence stupéfait accueilli mes paroles, puis une petite main se leva, et une petite fille demanda :

- Et où irions-nous ?

- Sur la Terre du Milieu, là d'où vient Morgoth. Car je pense que la porte qu'il a pris pour venir chez nous ne s'est pas refermée et que nous pouvons partir la bas. Je vous le redemande, Qui veut partir avec moi ?

A ce moment je failli éclater de rire, en voyant toutes les mains se lever en même temps dans un parfait ensemble. J'étais soulagée et Mel qui était à côté de moi, souriait avec les larmes aux yeux. Il murmurait :

- Nous allons voir des elfes, de véritables elfes, et puis des arbres et tout ce que tu m'as raconté quand j'étais petit. C'est trop beau.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda une voix dans l'assemblé.

- Hum, tout de suite, ça te va ?

- Mais comment ? demandèrent - ils tous

- Cette plaine est la porte dont je vous ai parlé. C'est l'endroit le plus noir car c'est ici qu'est apparu Morgoth. Tenez la main de votre voisin et ne bougez surtout pas de l'endroit où vous êtes. Et tenez-vous prêt à tout, car nous allons dans un monde inconnu.

Les murmures d'excitation cessèrent progressivement et les personnes présentes, tenaient la main de leurs voisins. Mel et moi étions les derniers à incorporer cette chaîne humaine ou devrais – je dire elfique.

Avec une voix incroyablement puissante, je me mis à déclamer :

- Terre, Air, Feu, Eau. Esprits millénaires et tout puissants, écoutez ma prière, écoutez ma supplique. Permettez à vos humbles enfants de quitter cet enfer pour rejoindre la Terre du Milieu. Je vous en conjure aidez-nous.

Un silence respectueux s'éleva de la plaine et une lumière blanche et aveuglante se mit à recouvrir le site quand soudain un cri se fit entendre :

- Je vous interdis de partir, vous me devez obéissance, je suis votre chef.

Meredith venait d'arriver accompagné de sa garde prétorienne et de sa fille. Mais il était trop tard. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est de nous regarder partir pour un monde que j'espérais meilleur pour mon peuple.

Je la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire avec un clin d'œil. Nous étions enfin libre. La lumière avait été tellement puissante, qu'il nous fallut bien 10 mn pour pouvoir regarder le monde qui nous entourait.

A suivre.

Que va t il se passer? Les nouveau arrivant vont ils recevoir des coups dans la g de la part des vraies elfes. Et eux vont ils s'enfuir à leur approchent. Vous saurez tout au prochaine épisode de :La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre.

Je sais j'me répète mais si vous aimez ou que cette fic vous fait vomir, vous m'le dites. Merci et A+.


	5. chapitre 5

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre** 5ème partie

r

r

Des arbres, Il y avait des arbres et des fleurs partout et en plus les oiseaux chantaient. Comme ma mère l'aurait dit ça put la violette et les oiseaux gueulent comme des veaux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu le chant des oiseaux. Mel pleurait de joie. Je ne lui avais pas menti. Une forêt, c'était vraiment quelque chose. Nous étions tous en train de nous extasier devant les beautés de mère nature. Quand un hurlement de peur résonna dans l'air. Je sautai sur mes pieds et courus vers l'emplacement probable de ce cri pour voir un des guerriers aguerris s'enfuir devant un…… lapin. En voyant cet elfe paniqué par un lapin, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire et je lui expliquai que les lapins étaient des petites créatures végétariennes, totalement inoffensives et qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Quand soudain mes oreilles exercées entendirent des pas. Des pas très légers et très inconnus. Avec une vitesse stupéfiante, même pour les elfes, je bandai mon arc et le pointai dans la direction du bruit. Tous les autres firent la même chose se demandant ce qui se passait. Lentement, avec précaution je m'approchai des buissons en face de moi.

Et je vis la plus belle créature qui est jamais existée. Un elfe, un vrai. Il me regardait avec une curiosité mêlée de colère, d'interrogation et de peur. Il était très grand ( faut dire que dans mon cas, toutes personnes dépassant 1m65 sont grandes, je ne suis pas une naine mais presque), avec de longs cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux gris argent. Ses vêtements avaient la couleur de la forêt avec de légers reflets argentés. Cela faisait bien 5 mn que l'on se regardait quand Mel a eu la brillante idée de me taper l'épaule de sa grosse main pleine de doigts. Heureusement que j'avais baissé mon arc sinon, on pouvait dire adieu à l'elfe, car je fis un bond digne d'un chat qu'on jette dans de l'eau froide en poussant un cri de surprise. Rarement quelqu'un avait réussi à me surprendre de la sorte. Mel était en train de se rouler par terre tellement il riait, les autres riaient et de moi et de soulagement comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Quant à l'elfe, il se retenait difficilement de ne pas rire.

**Elfe**

J'étais en train de me promener quand j'ai entendu de nombreuses voix et j'ai vu ces elfes. Ils sont différents de ceux de ma race. Les hommes et certaines femmes ont les cheveux courts et tous sont armés même les femmes enceintes. Un cri a retenti et j'ai vu un homme fuir devant un lapin comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. A ce moment j'ai vu cette femme arriver et le calmer. Elle parlait une langue étrange que je ne connaissais pas. Elle avait du mal à parler tellement elle riait. J'ai voulu repartir sans bruit pour prévenir le roi Thranduil et pourtant elle m'a entendu. Son rire s'est arrêté net et je l'ai vu bander son arc à une vitesse folle. Même le prince Legolas, pourtant le meilleur archer de Mirkwood, ne va pas aussi vite. Tous les autres ont fait la même chose mais avec un temps de retard. Elle devait être leur chef. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où j'étais et m'a vu. Elle s'arrêta et je lut la surprise dans son regard. Elle a commencé à baisser son arc lentement et l'a pointé vers le sol. Elle avait l'air d'être fasciné par moi car elle n'a pas entendu l'autre elfe s'approcher. Quand il lui a tapoté l'épaule, elle a eu un violent sursaut en criant de surprise et a lâché la flèche qui s'est fiché dans la terre entre mes pieds. L'autre elfe se roulait par terre en riant et tous les autres riaient aussi. Elle se tourna vers moi et je pus voir que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient devenus totalement vert. J'avais du mal à ne pas rire pour ne pas la blesser et quand elle a vu les efforts que je faisais pour rester calme, son regard s'est adouci et elle m'a souri légèrement. Elle était habillée étrangement plusieurs tons de gris différents qui allaient du gris d'orage au doux gris d'un nuage de pluie, avec des touches de marron et de vert comme les couleurs d'un rocher ou d'une montagne.

Physiquement, elle ne ressemblait à aucun des elfes présents. Elle était petite m'arrivant à peine à la poitrine. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient à mi - cuisse. Son visage était peu expressif à part ce sourire, toutes ses émotions passaient dans ses yeux comme si elle ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas les montrer (ses émotions). Son regard était rempli de douleur et de tristesse. Elle avait des gestes gracieux et une démarche féline. A mi-chemin des autres, elle se retourna, me parla et fit un geste pour la suivre. Ce que je fis, je suis trop curieux.

**Moë**

L'elfe était en train de me regarder comme je l'observais avant que cet abruti de Mel ne me fasse sursauter. Et cette curiosité réciproque me fit sourire et en même temps je lui souriais. Il était tellement mignon, comme un enfant qui essaie de ne pas rire devant ses parents. Je fis demi-tour pour aller voir mon peuple quand une idée m'a traversé l'esprit, pourquoi ne pas présenter l'elfe aux autres ? ( mais c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne.) alors je me tournai vers lui et lui dit:

- Vous venez! En lui faisant un geste de la main.

Il n'a pas eu l'air de comprendre ce que je disais (ça va être chaud là pour se comprendre) mais il a compris le geste. C'est déjà ça. Il est sorti du couvert des bois et tous les autres étaient sidérés de voir un elfe. Certains se sont approchés de lui et ont tenté de communiquer par des gestes et des paroles. Cela me faisait plaisir de les voir tenter de franchir la barrière de la langue pour s'ouvrir à un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Quand soudain, j'ai entendu un grognement familier.

- LES ORQUES ! hurlais - je. Protégez l'elfe.

On a sorti nos arcs et nos épées, et certains se sont jetés sur le pauvre elfe qui n'a rien compris au film. Jusqu'au moment où les orques ont débarqué et qu'il a compris que les autres le protégeaient de leurs corps. Les flèches ont jailli de toutes part et les orques sont tombés rapidement. 2 mn après le début du combat, le dernier fut tranché par mon sabre "french kiss ", parce que son baiser était inoubliable et surtout mortel. Je demandais aux enfants de protéger l'elfe en montant dans les arbres. Ils étaient ravis de pouvoir grimper aux arbres et de montrer ce dont ils étaient capables à leur nouvel ami.

Quant aux autres, ils iraient avec moi, et nous remonterions la piste pour détruire tous les orques. Car si on a aucun ennemi, c'est qu'on ne laisse aucun survivant. Ainsi on exterminerait les orques, la routine quoi.

**Elfe**

Elle m'a amené devant les autres et certains ont voulu discuté avec moi mais je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Du coin de l'œil, je vis leur chef sourire. Et soudain elle a crié un mot et tout c'est passé en un éclair. Tous se mirent en position d'attaque, sans une seule hésitation, ils devaient bien connaître la guerre. Et il y en a 5 qui se sont jetés sur moi. Je n'avais rien vu venir. C'était des traîtres. J'ai voulu me défendre et à ce moment j'ai entendu ce qui les avaient fais réagir. Yrch, des orques. Ils me protégeaient de leur corps, ils étaient prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour un parfait inconnu. Des larmes de honte se mirent à couler sur mes joues. La bataille fut brutale et rapide. Les flèches sifflaient vers les orques et le dernier fut tué 2 mn après le début du combat. Je n'avais jamais vu combat plus rapide. Leur chef leur donna un nouvel ordre et j'eus la surprise de voir les enfants grimper aux arbres avec agilité. Une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans me prit la main et m'entraîna vers un grand chêne. Elle pointa son doigt vers la cime et je crus qu'elle voulais grimper. Donc je la pris par la taille et la posa sur une branche. Mais elle pointa son doigt sur moi et sur l'arbre. En me tournant vers les adultes, je les vis me regarder avec impatience, et je compris que je devais grimper dans l'arbre avec les enfants. Du haut de ma branche, je vis cette armée suivre les traces des orques et 3 heures plus tard, j'entendis les échos d'une bataille et les cris de victoire des elfes. Ils les avaient détruits. Quand ils revinrent, il ne manquait pas un guerrier, il fallait donc mieux les avoir comme alliés que comme ennemis.

A suivre

J'ai voulu séparer les points de vu si vous me comprenez. Mais ça va peut-être pas durer, car c'est quand même dure à faire. Si vous apprécier ou que vous préférer voir cette fic dans le barbecue vous me le dite. A+


	6. chapitre 6

Disclamer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien sauf les miens.

Si j'ai mis John connor, c'est parce que je venait de revoir T2 et qu'en plus je ne savais fichtrement pas comment l'appeler voili voilou.

Merci pour vos message, ça m'a bien fait plaisir, et quand 4 premiers chapitres, mon anglais étant ce qu'il est et que c'est la première fois que j'édite une fic sur ce site, j'ai eu quelque difficulté à comprendre. Mais, c'est bien fini.

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre**. 6ème partie

Moë 

Après 2 heures d'un âpre combat en fait, il était pas si âpre que ça. Ils étaient nombreux ça c'est sûr mais par rapport à ceux de notre monde, ce n'étaient que des mauviettes et on les a tout bonnement écrasé comme les insectes qu'ils étaient. Bon revenons à nos moutons (bèèèèèèèèèèèè… très drôle) Donc après le combat, nous avons détruits les orques, brûler les carcasses et leurs habitations. Nous sommes rentrés à la clairière et je n'avais perdu aucun guerriers ( I'm the best) et il n'y avait aucun blessé. J'ai vu le regard de l'elfe, il était sidéré par le fait que l'on rentrait sans aucune victime.

Les enfants étaient tous descendus par terre et couraient vers leurs parents en criant de joie. Seul la petite Maeva restait dans l'arbre, elle n'avait plus de famille, ses parents ayant été exécuté par Meredith surnommé depuis peu "la sanguinaire". Elle restait sur sa branche à pleurer doucement. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses beaux yeux gris. Cela me faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Un enfant ça doit rire, s'amuser avec d'autres de son âge, ça ne devrait jamais rester dans son coin et pleurer la mort de ses parents. Devant l'elfe médusé, je fléchis les genoux et d'un bond, je me retrouva sur la branche de Maeva. Je la serrai dans mes bras en lui murmurant de douces paroles. Ma mère me disait que quand j'aurais des enfants, je serais une mère formidable.

- Voilà, c'est fini Maeva, ne pleur plus. Tu vois nous sommes tous revenus sains et sauf. On n'a perdu personne. 

- Personne ? me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix brisée par les larmes. 

- Oui, personne. Et je crois même qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un. Tu ne pense pas ? Lui demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'elfe. 

- Si, je crois aussi. 

- Bon, on va aller se présenter à lui car il doit être un peu perdu. 

- D'accord répondit-elle toute tristesse disparue.

Nous allâmes en face de l'elfe et tentâmes de discuter avec lui mais sans trop de résultats. Alors je priais pour que l'elfique de Tolkien soit sa langue et qu'il la comprenne.

- Suilad mellon nin.

Son regard s'illumina et il répéta les paroles et commença à parler. Je remerciais silencieusement Sab de nous avoir appris l'elfique. (pour une meilleur compréhension, tous les dialogues seront traduit de l'elfique en français. Ce sera plus simple. Vous ne trouvez pas?).

- Bonjours, je me nomme Lindo. J'habite la Forêt Noire, appeler avant…

A ce moment Maeva le coupa

- Eryn Lasgalen, le bois des vertes feuilles. 

- Mais comment sais-tu cela ? demanda-t-il interloqué. 

Sa surprise était trop comique. Je riais aux éclats et des larmes perlaient de mes yeux.

- C'est parce que mon papa et ma maman m'ont souvent raconté les histoires du prince Légolas, de Sauron et de la Q…. 

- Maeva, tais-toi ,maintenant.

Ma voix la fit taire instantanément sentant qu'elle avait failli faire une GROSSE boulette.

- Pardon, je suis désolé. Dit-elle toute refroidie et toute triste.

Lindo nous regardait alternativement ne comprenant pas tout, sauf que la petite allait dire quelque chose d'important. Il plongea son regard dans le mien comme pour lire mes pensées. Cela me mis mal à l'aise et bizarrement lui aussi.

Elfe

Je la regardais, sondant son esprit. J'eus des vision de son monde, un monde en ruine, sans forêt ni animaux, mais jonché de cadavres et de cendres. Soudain une image plus puissante que les autres frappa ma mémoire et mon esprit. Un immense cavalier noir, les yeux rouge sang, portant une couronne noire. Cette vision de cauchemar me ramena à la réalité. Je vis la peur, la tristesse et la colère dans ses yeux embués de larmes. C'était elle qui m'avait envoyé ces images que je comprenne pourquoi ils étaient venu jusqu'ici. Il fallait les amener tous devant le roi Thranduil et ce le plus vite possible.

- Pouvez-vous venir avec moi, je vous pris ? Je vais vous amener devant mon roi. 

- Et mon peuple, il vient avec nous j'espère. répliqua-t-elle avec méfiance. 

- Mais bien sur qu'ils viennent tous avec nous. 

- Parfait. 

Elle dit quelque chose dans sa langue si particulière mais pourtant si belle et tous les elfes se levèrent et se mirent derrière nous près à nous suivre. J'étais fasciné par ces être si proche et pourtant si différents de nous. Ce n'était pas des humains, car je sentais le fluide de l'immortalité couler dans leur veine et pourtant ils se conduisaient comme des mortels. A part leur chef May qui marchait tête basse, les épaules voûtés comme si elle portait tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Je sentais en elle un pouvoir défiant l'imagination. Elle devait être plus puissante que Dame Galadriel et Elrond réunis. Nous nous arrêtâmes bientôt devant la porte du royaume sylvestre et quand je me retournais vers elle, elle avait disparu.

A suivre


	7. chapitre 7

Disclamer: tous les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien

Une chose, ça n'est pas très évident mais l'action se passe 1 ans avant la découverte de l'anneau unique par Sméagol ( gollum ).

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre **7ème partie

Moë

On marchait dans l'herbe verte et moelleuse. Ah ! L'herbe cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette impression de calme et de sérénité. J'étais aux anges. Mais une sensation de malaise m'envahi. On était surveillé. On arriva devant une immense porte en bois sculptée d'arabesques et motifs floraux. Les bruits dans les arbres, les pas légers sur la mousse. C'en était trop pour moi. Je préférais protéger mes hommes en me dissimulant. Pour tout le monde, je disparu, mais du haut de mon arbre, je pu observer la scène qui se joua devant moi sans me faire remarquer et avec un superbe angle de vision et d'attaque.

Des dizaine d'elfes surgirent de toutes parts et encerclèrent mes hommes. Leur chef s'approcha d'eux et je le mis en joue discrètement. A ce moment, j'entendis une voix féminine me parler dans mon esprit :

- Que crains-tu de nous ? 

- Que vous abattiez mon peuple et que vous le rejetiez ! 

- Pourquoi rejetterions-nous ton peuple ? 

- Parce que nous sommes différents, nous avons été créées par le mal, en un sens nous sommes les créations de l'ennemi. 

- De quel ennemi parlez - vous ? 

- Mais vous savez de qui je parle. Le maître de votre seigneur ténébreux. Le noir ennemi. 

- Morgoth. 

- Oui. Ce monstre nous a imposé l'immortalité dans le seul but de nous faire souffrir. Et se fut sa plus grosse erreur. Car nous l'avons détruit, nous sommes enfin libres. Et j'espère que ce que je vous ai révélé ne va pas signer notre exclusion de votre peuple et de tous ceux de la terre du milieu. 

- Non, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous êtes honnête et votre cœur est pur malgré les pouvoir maléfique que vous a transmis Morgoth en mourrant. Oui, le sang qui a été répandu sur vous vous a transmis les pouvoir de Melkor, tous ses pouvoirs et malheureusement pour vous, il va tenter de reprendre forme humaine a travers vous et de vous contrôler pour détruire la terre du milieu. Son sang et le vôtre ne font qu'un. 

- Alors je dois quitter mon peuple, je suis une menace pour eux. Quand tout cela aura une fin ? Je préfère mourir que devenir un autre Morgoth. Protéger les et dites leur que je reviendrais quand j'aurai terminé ce que je dois faire, enfin je l'espère. Mel les guidera, il a l'étoffe d'un grand chef et surtout il est plus diplomate que moi. 

- Oui, mais votre exile ne sera que temporaire. Vous devez vous rendre vers l'Ouest, et voguer vers le royaume bienheureux. Là les Valars pourront sûrement vous aider si votre demande est pure et si votre cœur n'a pas été corrompu par Melkor. 

- Valinor, je vais aller sur Valinor. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pensé que j'irais la bas. Je vais partir maintenant. 

- Attendez, pour aller sur Valinor, vous ne devrez pas apporter d'armes. 

- Si c'est à cette seule condition, et bien soit, je vais m'y plier.

Je laissa tomber mon arc et mon carquois qui m'avaient servi si fidèlement durant la bataille contre Morgoth. Cela me faisait de la peine de m'en séparer mais je n'avais pas le choix. Quand ils heurtèrent le sol, tout le monde sursauta et leva la tête. Mel compris ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, car jamais je n'aurais abandonné mes armes. Il tomba à genoux, se pris la tête entre les mains et se mit à sangloter. Les autres ne comprenaient pas jusqu'au moment où Lindo lui demanda doucement :

- Que t arrive t il ? Pourquoi pleurs tu ? 

- C'est May, elle part, elle nous quitte, elle va nous abandonner, nous laisser tout seul. Sanglota t il.

Une voix douce résonna dans la clairière. Et une elfe d'une grande beauté apparu auréolée d'une aura étincelante. Elle marchait avec grâce, elle avait le maintient du reine.

- Elle doit vous quitter, car son destin l'appelle sur les terres immortelles. 

Elle se tu quand la lame de French Kiss se ficha devant ses pieds suivi de 2 dagues à lames longues, 3 poignard à lames crantés style commando et enfin un petit couteau avec une lame très tranchante. Elle sourit devant le nombre d'arme porté par une frêle jeune femme telle que moi.

- Elle a battu Morgoth, mais celui ci est en passe de la posséder entièrement. Elle doit donc se purifier devant les Valars. Et personne ne peut l'aider dans cette tâche. 

- Mais, on ne connaît pas la terre du milieu, on ne sait pas où passer. Il lui faut une escorte ou au moins un guide pour qu'elle arrive à bon port. Vous ne pensez pas ? demanda Mel. 

- Elle a raison quand elle dit que tu a l'étoffe d'un grand chef.

Mel rougi violemment jusqu'à ses oreilles pointues.

- Elle aura comme escorte, un elfe de la Lothlòrien et un elfe sylvain qui la guideront jusqu'au havre gris. 

- Je pense que cela suffira amplement. Même sans armes, elle est un guerrier redoutable. 

- D'accord, ça me va ! répondis-je du haut de mon arbre. Et comme l'a dit Mel, je n'ai pas besoin d'armes pour me défendre. mEs mains, mon corps et mon cerveau sont des armes redoutables et terriblement efficace.

Je pris une grande respiration et me lança. D'un saut digne des jeux olympique, je sauta de la branche sur laquelle j'étais fis un saut périlleux arrière, devant les elfes médusés et me retrouva face à la nouvelle venue.

- Vous devez être Galadriel, la dame de la Lothlòrien, Non ? 

- Oui, c'est moi. 

- C'est pour moi un honneur que de vous rencontrer, mais je dois partir. Plus je reste ici, plus je suis un danger pour toutes les races de la terre du milieu. 

- Mais avant de partir, vous devriez vous restaurer et vous reposer. 

- Cela fais déjà bien longtemps que je ne dors plus et quant à la nourriture, cela ne manque pas, car j'ai été nourri pendant trop longtemps par la vengeance et je n'arrive pas à prendre d'autres aliments. Et j'espère que cela va changer. 

- J'ai demandé à mes gens de vous apporter des lembas et de l'eau, car je pense que votre esprit de vengeance vous a quitté et que vous allez bientôt réclamer autre chose que de l'air pour vivre. 

- Si telle est votre volonté alors je m'incline.

3 heures plus tard, je partis en compagnie de deux elfes, un de la Lòrien et l'autre du royaume sylvestre. L'elfe de la Lòrien avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds platine presque blanc, ça me faisait bizarre, je le regardais tout le temps en me demandant s'il n'était pas albinos ou un truc dans le genre. Il se nommait Galmir, il était assez…… chiant, il ne riait pratiquement jamais et me regardait comme si j'étais une erreur de la nature. Heureusement que j'avais juré à Galadriel que je me tiendrais bien, car je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'étriper. L'elfe de la forêt noir ne parlait pas non plus, c'est peut-être génétique. Lui, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu glacier. Il s'appelait Amroth. Je me suis dit que plus le voyage allait avancer plus on pourrait apprendre à se connaître et que la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne et qu'il faut laisser aux autres une chance de montrer leur véritable fond.

Les elfes décidèrent de passer par la montagne, mon terrain de prédilection. Quelle idée, ils n'avaient pas eu, en 2 heurs je les avais mis dans le vent, et ils furent obliger de courir pour essayer de me rattraper. J'avançais comme un chamois, par bonds successifs de rocher en rocher mais sans faire l'idiote, parce que la montagne ne pardonne pas aux insouciants. Je restais concentrer à ce que je faisais. Quand j'entendis des bruits, et vis des pierres tomber. Je me demandais ce que c'était jusqu'au moment où j'entendis un familier "groaff" d'orque. Je regardais en arrière et vis les deux pauvres elfes qui commençaient à avoir du mal à me suivre. Si je les attendais, les orques pourront mettre en place leur embuscade, et les elfes seraient trop crever pour réagir et ils se feront massacrer et je m'en voudrais. Ou alors, j'attaquais les orques, les prenant par surprise. Au corps à corps je me défends bien. Alors je décida de leur tomber dessus de toute ma rapidité et de toute ma force. Le premier orque, je lui brisa la nuque en faisant à sa tête une petit 360. Le deuxième, je lui envoya un coup avec la paume de ma main dans le nez dans un mouvement de bas en haut qui lui brisa le pif et par la même de lui enfoncer le cartilage nasal dans le cerveau. Le troisième se retrouva la tête entre mes cuisses (c'est chaud hein !), et d'un mouvement de rotation de mon corps, je lui brisa la nuque. Le quatrième m'attaqua, il abattis son épée dans un mouvement de bas en haut. Il me rata de quelques millimètres, mais malheureusement pour lui, moi je ne l'ai pas raté. Lui prenant l'avant bras, je le fit basculer dans le vide. Il passa comme une fusée hurlante devant les deux elfes ébahis qui accélérèrent pour me porter secoure. Quant au cinquième et dernier, je lui écrasa la tête avec violence contre les parois de la montagne et retrouva son petit camarade tout en bas de la montagne. Quand Galmir et Amroth arrivèrent enfin sur le champ de bataille, ils furent stupéfaits de voir tous ces orques morts à mes pieds. Je leur souris avec gentillesse en leur disant :

- Chez moi, il ne reste que des montagnes, et les orques sont plus rusés et plus puissants. Nous avons du nous entraîner à tous les sports de combats qui existaient. Voilà pourquoi je suis si à l'aise dans les montagne. Mes vêtement reprennent les couleurs de nos montagnes et nous sommes totalement invisibles, comme vous pour la Lothlòrien et pour la Forêt Noire. Je ne sui pas quelqu'un d'inoffensif, et je ne serais en aucun cas un poids mort pour vous. J'espère que pendant ce voyage on pourra mieux se connaître et peut-être s'apprécier. Pour l'instant vous ne devez pas me faire confiance, car le mal m'habite et je pourrais sans le vouloir vous faire de mal. Mais au retour de Valinor, je pris pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. peut-être avoir la sagesse des elfes, et être une véritable elfe, comme vous.

Galmir et Amroth répondirent en même temps. 

- Pour la sagesse des elfes, vous l'avez déjà acquise, et quant aux restes, nous vous attendrons aux havres gris pour retourner tous les 3 devant votre peuple.

En les regardant tous les eux me parler avec tant de douceur, des larmes se mirent à couler. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'avais pas parlé de la sorte. J'étais heureuse d'avoir ses deux jeunes gens comme compagnie. Et en moi-même, je fis le serment de les protéger pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chacun dans son royaume respectifs.

A suivre

Si vous aimez ou que vous n'aimez pas d'ailleurs de chapitre vous me le dite. J'adore ça. A+


	8. chapitre 8

Disclamer: idem que la dernière fois.

Je souhaiterai remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews. Merci, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et m'a poussé à continuer.

La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre 8ème partie

Les protéger, c'est ce que je ferai. Galmir et Amroth commençaient vraiment à fatiguer même si c'était des elfes. Il faut dire que j'avais grimper la montagne à toute vitesse sans prendre une minute de repos. Ils étaient peut-être des elfes, mais ils avaient besoins de se reposer et de se restaurer. Nous fîmes donc une pause à l'endroit où j'avais eu mon différent avec les orques. Je pris le premier tour de garde. C'était étrange de voir le sommeil des elfes. Ils dormaient les yeux ouverts et d'un sommeil très profond. 5 heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent avec une fringale de tous les diables. Ils sortirent donc 2 galettes dorées, entourées de feuilles étranges. Je n'en avais jamais vu de la sorte. Je les regardais et leur demanda :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? En montrant les galettes. 

- Ce sont des lembas. Répondit Galmir. 

- Et c'est bon ? 

- C'est délicieux. Vous voulez goûter ? Me proposa Amroth en souriant. 

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne risque pas de me tuer.

Il me donna un lembas, ça ressemblait à un biscuit en pâte sablé mais en version feuilletée. C'était succulent, sucré, avec un goût incomparable et il ne donnait pas soif.

- C'est bon ! Je n'ai j….. 

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car je m'endormis profondément. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passa dans la réalité, mais dans mon rêve c'est une autre paire de manches. Je me retrouvai à nouveau face à Morgoth. Il me disait :

- Viens, viens de mon côté, et tu aura tous mes pouvoirs. 

- Je te laisse tes pouvoirs. Je ne veux pas de cette malédiction. Lui rétorquais-je 

- Mais, il est trop tard. Ils sont à toi maintenant et bientôt c'est toi que je possèderai. 

- Je préfère embrasser un troll plutôt que de t'appartenir.

J'entendis un éclat de rire, mais il ne venait pas de Morgoth. J'eu soudain une idée très sadique.

- Je suis dans un rêve, n'est ce pas ? Demandais- je un sourire sadique sur mes lèvres. 

- Oui. Répondit-il interloqué. 

- Parfait. Dans un rêve, ce qui compte, c'est l'imagination du rêveur. En manque de bol, pour toi, j'ai de l'imagination à revendre. Alors, je vais m'amuser un peu. J'ai toujours voulu te voir sans ton armure. Nu comme un ver avec pour seul vêtement un….. caleçon rose avec des…. petits cœurs rouges.

Morgoth ouvris des yeux affolé et regardant son corps, il se vit affubler d'un caleçon à cœurs. Je me tordais par terre en hurlant de rire. Ce cauchemar devenais assez intéressant et même je commençais à l'apprécier grandement. Ma fatigue et tous mes sentiments agressifs disparurent en même temps que Morgoth devenait un Beach Boy. J'entendis à nouveau ces rires mais ils étaient derrière moi. Je me retourna brusquement pour voir un homme d'aspect bienveillant, souriant et bourré de sagesse. Et en plus pour pas gâter les choses, il était plutôt mignon. La femme qui était avec lui, devait être son épouse car un lien très fort les unissait. Ils forment un couple parfait pensais-je. A peine ai-je eu ses pensées que le sourire de l'homme s'élargi.

- Alors nous sommes un couple parfait. Je vous remercie de ce compliment Melle May. Votre courage est immense, mais le chemin est long et Morgoth utilisera tous les moyens à sa disposition pour vous posséder. Continuez comme cela, et vous le vaincrez définitivement, jeune reine. 

- Mais je ne suis pas reine. 

- Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais si votre chemin se poursuit sans que Morgoth ne gagne, alors c'est ce que vous deviendrez. Une reine plus puissante que Galadriel.

Il se tu avec un sourie encouragent pendant que Morgoth courait dans tous les sens pour trouver un endroit où se cacher mais en vain. En voyant ses pitoyables efforts, les larmes recommencèrent à couler pendant que mes épaules étaient secouées par le fou rire.

Son épouse me parla avec une voix très douce :

- Tu as vaincu ton esprit de vengeance. Tu pourra recommencer à boire, à manger et à dormir. Quand tu te sera bien reposer, car ton corps est épuisé, ton sommeil se modifiera pour devenir un sommeil elfique. Maintenant, tu va dormir sans qu'un seul rêve ne te dérange.

Ils étaient en train de devenir transparent pour disparaître quand je m'exclama :

- Merci, Manwë, et merci aussi Varda. Merci pour tout. 

- Nous t'attendons à Valinor. Viens vite fille d'Ilúvatar.

Toutes sensations disparurent et tout devint noir. Je m'endormis à nouveau, profondément et sans rêve. Puis le chant d'un oiseau me réveilla. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Nous étions toujours dans la montagne. J'étais totalement reposer et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, j'avais suprêmement faim. Je m'étirai comme un chat sur un radiateur en poussant un gémissement de satisfaction. Galmir et Amroth me regardèrent avec inquiétude : 

- Vous allez bien ? Quand vous avez croqué dans le lembas, vous vous êtes évanoui et nous n'avons pas réussi à vous réveiller. 

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Demandais-je. 

- 3 jours. 

- Quoi ? 3 jours. C'est pour cela que je suis si bien reposé. En tout cas, j'ai fais un rêve très étrange et très amusant. 

- Oui, ça devait l'être car vous n'avez pas arrêté de sourire et de rire. Racontez-nous votre rêve. 

- D'accord. J'ai rêvé que je faisais à nouveau face à Morgoth. En entendant ce nom les deux elfes sursautèrent et se regardèrent voir Morgoth n'était pas très amusant loin de là. Il essayait de me corrompre, jusqu'au moment où j'ai compris que j'étais dans un rêve et je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je l'ai fait apparaître en caleçon rose avec des petits cœurs rouges. Il était ridicule. J'ai bien ris. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à rire. Il y avait un homme et une femme. Ils lisaient dans mon esprit. 

- C'était Manwë et Varda soufflèrent-ils surpris. 

- Oui, je sais. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'attendaient sur Valinor et que mon courage était exemplaire et que je ne devais pas baisser les bras. Que je devais continuer et que le combat ne faisait que commencer. 

- Alors, nous vous aiderons dans cette tâche. 

- Merci, à tous les deux. J'espère ne pas trop m'avancer si je vous nomme mes…. Amis. 

- Ce serai pour nous un honneur. Mais nous ne devons pas rester ici. Le chemin est encore long jusqu'à Imladris. 

- Nous allons voir Elrond. 

- Oui, pour nous reposer un peu et expliquer au seigneur Elrond votre tâche. 

- D'accord, continuons. Mais avant, vous n'auriez pas encore de ces délicieux lembas. Parce que ça fait quand même plus de 5000 ans que je n'ai pas mangé et je commence vraiment à avoir faim.

Les deux elfes éclatèrent de rire, en me voyant me jeter sur le lembas et le dévorer comme si je n'avais rien manger depuis 6 mois ( heu! Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire). Après 30 mn et 5 lembas ( sachant qu'une bouchés rempli l'estomac d'un adulte, vous pouvez imaginer le gouffre qui me servait d'estomac) nous repartîmes sur le chemin d'Imladris à travers la pire des montagne, le Caradhras. Pour passer par la porte du Rubicorne. Même pour moi se fut une escalade éprouvante, la montagne ne voulait pas de nous et elle nous le faisait clairement savoir. Avalanche, éboulement, froid polaire, tempête de neige, avalanche…je ne l'ai pas déjà dit ça0. Bon c'est pas grave. Nous nous sommes accrochés, mais il nous fallu 1 semaine pour passer de l'autre côté. Avec en plus de la fureur de la montagne des sales teignes faisant parties de la famille des orques et aussi des gobelins. Le dernier jours de nos vacances à la montagne, nous eûmes une nouvelle soirée gore avec attaque d'orques. Galmir et Amroth s'en donnaient à cœurs joie, les orques tombaient les uns après les autres. Mais le dernier tira une flèche sur Amroth. Je n'eu que le temps de le pousser sur le côté et la flèche, ai-je dit flèche, je devrais plutôt parler de javelot se ficha en plein milieu de ma poitrine. L'orque fut mis en pièce. Galmir et Amroth se précipitèrent vers moi pour me voir agoniser dans les pires souffrances, pissant le sang qui jaillissait comme du pétrole d'un derrick. Fin de l'histoire….. je déconne en fait j'étais debout une flèche me traversant de part en part avec en plus un large sourire. Ils étaient horrifiés, ça se comprend non? Normalement, je devrais être morte et tout ce que faisais, s'étais m'amuser avec le bout de la flèche. Vous vous rappelez, mon immortalité n'a pas la faiblesse des elfes. Seul une toxine peut me tuer et il n'y en a pas en terre du milieu. Donc j'étais toujours empalé avec 2 elfes qui me regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes quand j'ai commencé à avoir une folle envie d'aller aux toil….. bon passons. Et y aller avec une flèche de la taille de la tour Effel, c'est pas évident. Donc, je dus réveiller mes 2 guides:

- Galmir, Amroth, pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance et l'amabilité de bien vouloir me retirer ce truc. En effet, c'est assez gênant pour pouvoir se mouvoir normalement. 

- Aga ???!!! 

- Magnifique conversation, mais cela ne m'aide pas, au contraire. Alors pourriez vous retirer cette p***** de flèche de m**** ( je sais, je m'énerve. Mais c'est vrai quoi, vous imaginez avec une flèche de 3 mètres dans le bide vous n'aimeriez pas ça. Avec en plus 2 elfes qui vous regardent avec des yeux de merlans frit. Ma patience à quand même des limites). Bon je vois ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

Je me mis bien face à eux, et avec un geste ample et gracieux, je leur balança à chacun deux magnifiques baffes, qui claquèrent dans l'air froid et silencieux de la montagne. Ça pour les réveiller, ça les réveillèrent. Ils se mirent à tirer sur la hampe de la flèche, mais sans résultats. Alors ils cassèrent flèche près de ma poitrine et pendant que l'un tirait, l'autre poussait. Enfin, ils m'avaient débarrassée de cette chose. Mais les elfes avaient toujours une drôle de tête, surtout quand j'enleva ma tunique pour voir les dégâts. Il n'y avait plus aucune traces de l'impacte comme si je n'avais jamais été blessée. Mais il y avais des marques de combats antérieur, flèche, épée. Donc, je pouvais être blesser. Et donc peut-être tuer mais pas avec des armes conventionnelles.

- Comment ce fait-il que cette flèche ne vous fais rien ? 

- En fait, seules les armes de mon peuple peut me blesser, seule une certaine sorte de toxine pouvait nous tuer, mais en fait quand on a découvert que les orques avaient la même toxine que nous, nous nous sommes immunisés contre celle-ci, elle nous blessait, mais elle ne nous tuait qu'à forte dose. 

- Toxine ? 

- Poison. 

- Ah ! d'accord. 

- Les armes des elfes et des orques n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on doit continuer la route. 

- Oui, allons-y. 

Nous recommençâmes à marcher. Le paysage était grandiose dans le soleil couchant. Celui-ci se reflétait sur la montagne et lui donnait un effet doré. Nous avions derrière nous une montagne d'or. Quant au paysage devant nous, il était tout simplement époustouflant. Tout était vert et or, c'était comme une image de conte de fée. Il ne manquait que le château pour se croire dans une histoire de cendrillon. Tout était magnifique et les difficulté pour atteindre l'Eregion ne le rendait que plus beau. Mais nous ne pouvions rester plus longtemps au même endroit. Nous étions peut-être dans l'ouest mais le danger était présent dans les ombres qui nous entouraient. Nous devions arriver le plus vite possible à Imladris. Il nous fallu une autre semaine avant d'arriver en vue du domaine de seigneur Elrond, le semi-elfe. C'était un endroit où régnait la paix et la joie. Car on entendait les elfes chanter des chansons plus joyeuses les unes que les autres. On dit que les informations arrivent aux elfes à la vitesse du vent mais là ça devait être le calme plat, car c'est nous qui apportions des nouvelles. Nouvelles importantes et terribles pour la terre du milieu. Elrond devait sentir l'urgence de la situation car il vint nous voir directement sans laisser aux autres le temps de chanter une de leur chanson sur nous. Elrond était un elfe de grande taille, avec la beauté et la prestance de son peuple. Il avait les cheveux noir, ce qui est assez rare, et les yeux gris. Son regard était un puits insondable de sagesse et dedans se mêlait joie et tristesse. Tout comme son peuple, il n'était ni jeune, ni vieux.

- Bonjours, bienvenu à Imladris. Je suis Elrond le seigneur de ses lieux. 

- Bonjours ! nous avions répondu en même temps à son accueil. 

- Je me nomme Galmir de la Lothlòrien, et voici mes compagnons de route, Amroth de Mirkwood et May de phénix. 

- Vous n'êtes pas une elfe, n'est ce pas ? 

- Si, mais pas de la terre du milieu. Je viens de la ville de Phénix sur terre. 

- Terre ? est ce une région inconnu de la terre du milieu ? 

- Non, Seigneur Elrond. C'est une époque. On peut dire que la terre est un des futures possible de la terre du milieu. 

- C'est fascinant. J'aimerai grandement écouter votre histoire, elle a l'air passionnante. 

- Non, je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez, car notre histoire est ponctuée de bataille plus meurtrière les unes que les autres. Et mon monde n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine. Mon peuple a été décimé, nous ne sommes plus qu'une infime fraction de ce que nous avons été dans le passé. 

- Qui a décimé votre peuple ? Sauron ! 

- Non, pas ce misérable traîne savate. 

- Sauron, un misérable traîne savate ! 

- Je parle du plus grand seigneur des ténèbres qui est jamais existé. Vous savez le Noir ennemi. 

- MORGOTH !!! 

- Le seul et l'unique.

En entendant ce nom, tous les chant s'étaient tus. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, comme si le simple fait de prononcer ce nom allait le faire réapparaître.

- Et de plus, c'est à cause de lui que nous sommes là. 

- Comment cela ? 

- Car mon sang et le sien ne font qu'un. J'ai hérité de sa puissance et de ses pouvoirs. Mais pas de sa malveillance, ni de sa cruauté. Je dois me rendre en extrême occident afin de me purifier et d'empêcher ce malade de me contrôler. Si j'échouais, la terre du milieu sera détruite au même titre que Valinor. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. donc, on ne restera que peu de temps, afin de se restaurer, de prendre des vivres et de se reposer. Ensuite, nous partirons vers les havres gris. 

- Je vous aiderai comme je le pourrai. 

- Je vous remercie de votre aide, de votre gentillesse. Votre prévenance me donne du baume au cœur et me pousse à lutter contre lui. Que puis je faire pour vous remercier ? 

- Résistez et battez Morgoth. Et quand vous reviendrez, alors nous pourrons discuter de votre histoire. 

- Je vous le promet, seigneur Elrond. 

- Elden, veux tu accompagner nos invités jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Tous les elfes me regardaient bizarrement. Je leur fait horreur, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Je marchais tête basse, regardant le sol pour ne pas voir leur expression de dégoût. Quand je vis devant mes pieds, une paire de bottes elfiques. Un doigt se mit sous mon menton et me força à relever ma tête. Je le fit à contre cœur, ma peur d'être rejeter par se peuple étant très forte. Quand ma tête fut en arrière, mes yeux croisèrent le regard plein de sagesse, de dignité et de compassion d'un elfe que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. A ma grande surprise, il m'embrassa le front, me sera fort contre lui et me murmura:

- N'aie crainte, jeune elfe. Nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons. Et si seul les chants peuvent t'aider dans ta quête, alors tu recevra tous les chants d'espoir que peuvent composer les elfes.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis que tous les elfes me regardaient avec cette même expression. J'étais soulagée, un énorme poids venait d'être retirer de mes épaules.

- Merci, mais vous venez de réaliser mon plus beau rêve avec ces douces paroles. 

- Comment cela ? 

- Vous ne m'avez pas rejeté sachant ce que je suis, vous m'avez accepté comme une des votre. Et c'est ce que je voulais réellement. Merci. Vous m'avez soulagé d'un grand poids. 

- Oui, cela est vrai. Vous êtes des notre. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, quand vous reviendrez de Valinor, c'est ce que vous serez devenu. Mais reposez vous, car la route est encore longue jusqu'aux havres gris. 

- Merci pour tout. Je vais suivre votre conseil et aller me reposer.

Une jeune elfe me montra ma chambre. C'était une chambre spacieuse et décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin sculpter de fleurs, de feuilles de lierres, de fruits etc... le sol était en chêne d'une couleur chaude de miel. Tout dans cette pièce invitait au repos. Je n'eu que le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller avant de m'endormir d'un sommeille profond et bigrement agiter.

A suivre

Si vous aimez ou que vous n'aimez pas, vous me le dites. A+ 


	9. chapitre 9

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre **9ème partie

Je rêva à nouveau de ce cher Morgoth. Toujours aussi moche et mauvais. Il me regardait comme un éleveur regarde une pouliche. Il me dit en souriant cruellement :

- Tu pensais t'être débarrasser de moi. Tu vois, tu t'es trompé. Viens avec moi, je rendrais la vie à tous ceux que tu as connu et aimer. Je rendrais la vie à ton monde.

Il me parlait avec une voix onctueuse, tellement onctueuse qu'elle me donnait envie de vomir. Cependant une partie de moi voulait l'écouter, voulait le croire. Mais l'autre encore fort lui dit : 

- As tu remarqué mon cher, que tu te trouve dans mon rêve ? 

- Gasp ! Fut sa seule réponse. 

- Bien ! Que pourrais je te faire de bien sadique ? Je sais, le caleçon c'est bien, la jupette c'est mieux. Je te verrai bien en pom pom girl. 

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! Hurla t il paniqué.

Il y eu un petit éclair blanc. Et là Morgoth apparu dans toute sa splendeur portant un uniforme de pom pom girl, il se trémoussait au rythme d'une musique de championnat de basket ball. Il se mit à hurler "les valars sont les meilleurs, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" et sauta en l'air en secouant les pompoms qu'il tenait. J'explosa de rire. J'étais par terre à me rouler sur le sol et à taper du poing tellement je riais. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter. J'en pleurais et tout mon être faisait de même y compris la petite partie qui voulais le croire. Je sentis une présence et en me relevant tant bien que mal, je vis Manwë accompagné d'un autre valar. Il avait la sagesse et la beauté de Manwë, mais il était plus froid, plus distant. Il ne pouvait être que Namo appelé aussi Mandos, le seigneur du monde des morts, les cavernes de Mandos. Lui qui étais toujours si sérieux, si autoritaire était pour l'instant en train de s'accrocher à l'épaule de Manwë tellement il riait. Lui aussi, des larmes perlaient de ses yeux, il arrivait la même chose à Manwë, en fait ils se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber de rire. En me voyant regarder les deux valars s'esclaffer, Morgoth préféra s'enfuire pour éviter une autre humiliation. Mon rire et celui des 2 valars se calma lentement et il fallu un bon moment avant que celui ci soit totalement calmé. Les valars me dirent avec un grand sourire :

- Courage, il te reste encore du chemin avant la fin de ton voyage. Tu dois tenir. Me dis Manwë 

- May, sache que si tu réussi ta quête, tu aura un destin glorieux à la mesure de tes pouvoirs. De plus, tu fera énormément de bien et souvent en faisant de gros sacrifices. Mais tu sera aimé et respecté de tous les peuples libres de la terre du milieu. Maintenant repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité.

Je sombrais dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Quand je me réveilla, Elrond, Galmir et Amroth se trouvaient autour de moi.

- Elle va bien Seigneur Elrond, elle est simplement endormi, mais elle va se réveiller. La dernière fois, elle avait dormi 3 jours de suite. 

- Mais là ça fait 5 jours. Ce n'est pas normal. 

- Mais si, c'est tout à fait normal, Seigneur. Dis je tranquillement.

Ils sursautèrent tous, pensant que je dormais encore.

- Comment cela c'est normal ? me demanda Elrond. 

- Morgoth me perd et ça le panique. Il utilise de plus en plus de force pour me faire plier. Mais moi aussi ma force augmente. Et un jours, l'un d'entre nous vaincra l'autre. et plus ça ira, plus mon sommeil sera long. Expliquais-je à Elrond. 

- Oh! Je comprend maintenant. Toutes vos affaires sont préparées, vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez. 

- Je vous remercie. Nous allons partir tout à l'heure. 

- Voulez vous que je vous prépare des chevaux. 

- Heu! C'est que…. Je ne sais pas monter ç cheval. 

- Il n'y avait pas de chevaux chez vous ? me demanda Elrond étonné. 

- Oh ! si, il y en avait. Mais ils ont tous été tués pendant la guerre contre Morgoth. 

- Votre monde doit être invivable. 

- Oui, invivable, c'est le mot. Bon ! c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à avoir faim et de plus je doit me changer. 

- Oui vous avez raison. Nous vous laissons donc.

30 mn plus tard dans des vêtements tout beaux tout propres, je descendis me restaurer. Il y avait des fruits juteux, des tartes et pleins de bonnes choses. Et enfin une étrange boisson.

- Qu'est ce que ceci ? demandais-je à une jeune suivante qui me servait 

- C'est du miruvor, c'est une boisson un peu alcoolisé. 

- Alcoolisé ? je préfère m'abstenir, je ne tiens pas l'alcool et en ses temps qui cours, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je ne touche pas à ça. Mais tout le reste est vraiment délicieux. Je n'ai jamais mangé de fruits plus délicats. 

- Merci, je ferais pars de vos compliments à notre chef cuisinier.

Galmir arriva et me dit :

- Ça y est, tout est prêt, c'est le moment de partir 

- Merci, seigneur Elrond, je voudrais vous remercier de votre accueil si conviviale, et j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir un jour. 

- Se sera pour moi un honneur.

J'étais parti avec Galmir et je n'entendis pas la suite de sa phrase.

- Ma reine

A suivre

Mais qu'à voulut dire Elrond par cette phrase. Vous allez l'apprendre dans les prochains épisodes de cette fic. ET des rewiew, please. A +


	10. chapitre 10

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient, à part mon personnage et ceux de ma création. Tout le reste appartient à Tolkien et fils.

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre **10ème partie

Et nous étions repartis pour la folle aventure. A notre trio, c'était ajouter un elfe d'Imladris, celui-là même qui m'avait remonter le moral. Il s'appelait Elwë et il avait demander à Elrond s'il pouvait avoir l'honneur de nous accompagner dans notre périple. Elrond accepta avec joie sa présence dans cette petite communauté. C'était le plus joyeux de notre groupe, il riait et chantait des chansons plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais elles étaient si drôles que nous ne faisions que rire. Le poids de notre quête était considérablement allégé. Au court du 3ème jour, nous chantions tous les 4 à tue-tête. Les êtres qui nous croisaient n'en revenaient pas. D'habitude les elfes étaient extrêmement discrets et là, nous faisions plus de bruits qu'une troupe d'orques complètement ivre. Nous ne ressentions aucun mal autour de nous, donc nous pouvions nous permettre ce petit écart de conduite qui n'eut aucun impact négatif sur notre mission, mais la réputation de discrétion des elfes en pris un coup. Nous marchions tranquillement sur la route du Sud, quand nous entendîmes un bruit de course loin derrière nous, apporté par le vent. Nous nous retournâmes pour voir une troupe de nombreux cavaliers venir vers nous à une quarantaine de km. D'un commun accord, nous avons caché nos visages sous nos capuches. En regardant ces êtres je demandais aux autres :

- Qui sont ses êtres ? 

- Ce sont des númenoréens noirs. Ils ont basculé du côté du Mordor un peu avant l'engloutissement de Númenor. 

- Que veulent-ils ? Sauron a été défait et le Mordor est éloigné d'ici. 

- C'est vous qu'ils veulent, ils veulent que Morgoth revienne, ils veulent retrouver le pouvoir qu'ils ont perdus autrefois. Répondit Galmir tandis que les autres acquiesçaient d'un air sombre. 

- Ils veulent le retour du mal. Et celui-ci passe par vous. Ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes, que vous êtes une femme. Donc nous allons vous métamorphoser. Venez, nous allons vous changer. 

- HEIN ???!!!! Criais-je d'un air de stupéfaction la plus complète. 

- Elwë, pourriez-vous nous prêter la robe que vous vouliez offrir à votre sœur ? 

- Mais bien sûre, elle se trouve dans mon sac de couchage. Ben oui, je ne voulais pas l'abîmer. Dit-il devant le regard étrange des 2 autres elfes.

Il sorti une robe tout simplement magnifique. Elle était confectionnée dans un tissu blanc ressemblant à de la soie, mais légèrement plus épais. Elle possédait des incrustations de dentelles extrêmement fines. Elle était recouverte d'un fin voilage de soie argenté transparente avec de fines broderie en argent, or et ithildïn. Les manches s'ornaient d'entrelacs d'or et de motifs floraux. Des perles ornaient le corsage qui laissait apparaître la naissance des seins et les épaules découvertes. C'était une pure merveille de l'arc elfique. J'étais sidérée par la beauté de cette robe. Mais imaginez ma tête quand j'appris que je devais enfiler cette robe, ce qui n'est pas terrible en soit, mais qu'en plus je devais me déshabiller devant 3 hommes. Moi qui déjà rougis quand je dois me déshabiller devant des filles alors imaginez devants des hommes.

Le blanc virginale de la robe contrastait énormément avec le rouge cramoisi de mon visage. Je crus naïvement qu'être simplement en sous-vêtement suffirait. Mais non, il fallait que je sois dans le plus simple appareil…..totalement nue quoi. ( l'horreur). Quand se fut fait, ils me donnèrent une combinaison en soie, (je précise, je suis caché derrière un buisson et pas devant eux) bleue légèrement transparente qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Elle était très confortable. Puis, ils me donnèrent un jupon en soie blanche, ( ils adorent la soie, on dirait) et enfin la robe à proprement dite. Elle avait l'air d'être fait pour moi. Elle était pile à ma taille. Il ne restait qu'à lacer le ruban qui fermait le dos de la robe, et j'étais prête. Quand j'apparus devant les 3 elfes, ils furent éblouis. A part ma petite taille, je ressemblais à une elfe. Ce compliment me fit devenir d'une belle couleur rouge tomate. Elwë se porta volontaire pour lacer le dos de la robe. Ce qui me paru suspect, car les autres avaient visiblement envie d'être à la place du jeune elfe. J'appris quelque jours plus tard, que Galmir, Amroth et Elwë avaient failli se battre à qui le fera et pour calmer les choses, ils avaient tiré à courtes pailles et c'est Elwë qui avait gagné. Les autres le regardaient avec une pointe d'envie dans les yeux. La robe mise et lacée, ils me donnèrent les escarpins qui allaient avec. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons hauts, ( c'est vrais, on ne va pas au combats avec des chaussures à 800 balles quand même) et les premiers pas que je fis, finirent dans les bras d'Amroth. Au grand dam de ces derniers, j'abandonna les escarpins, je ne voulais pas me casser les chevilles pour la mode. ( Je ne suis pas une victime de la mode moë) je préférai donc marcher pieds nus. Ils me demandèrent ensuite de m'assoire sur un rondin. Ce fut Galmir qui eut la joie de me coiffer et de me tresser les cheveux à la mode elfique. Et ce ne fut pas du gâteau, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de les coiffer, donc ils étaient pleins de nœuds. Ensuite, ils mirent sur mes épaules une cape qui ressemblait à celle de Galmir, sauf qu'elle était blanche, avec des reflet argenté. Ils l'accrochèrent avec une agrafe qui avait la forme d'une feuille. Je ne ressemblais plus du tout à celle que j'étais quand j'étais entré dans la forêt. Je ressemblais belle et bien à une elfe de le Lothlòrien. Amroth me dit avec admiration :

- Tu as l'air d'une reine elfe dans tous ses beaux atours. Pour la première fois il me tutoyait. J'étais aux ange, je faisais enfin véritablement partie de leur groupe, de leur race. 

- Il ne te manque qu'un cheval. Les reines elfes ne voyage qu'à cheval. 

- Mais, comme je l'ai dit à Elrond, je ne sais pas monter à cheval. 

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous tiendrons ton cheval par la bride ou alors, tu montra en coupe. Et puis se sera plus rapide.

Il me tanna le cuir pendant 5 grosses minutes. De guerre lasse, je fini par accepter l'idée de monter sur un canasson, pardon, un cheval.

- Bon d'accord. mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Elle va mal finir cette histoire. C'est moi qui vous le dit mes amis. Je sens que je vais me couvrir de honte.

En entendant le début de ma phrase, ils crurent, que j'avais le pressentiment de l'échec de notre mission. Mais en entendant la fin, ils rirent de bons cœur, quand ils comprirent que c'étais l'histoire du cheval qui m'effrayais. Galmir poussa un sifflement suraigu qui me perça les tympans, je mis mes mains sur les oreilles pour atténuer le bruit. Soudain, j'entendis un hennissement strident et je vis un splendide étalon blanc galoper vers nous à toute vitesse. Ce cheval était une véritable merveille. Je n'avais jamais vu de cheval plus beau même sur la terre. Le cheval s'arrêta devant Galmir, qui lui parla doucement en elfique. Il nous dit avec un sourire plein de fierté :

- Je vous présente Celebelen, étoile d'argent. Mon plus fidèle compagnon. Il vous portera sans vous laisser tomber. Me dit-il en me posant sur l'étalon. 

- J'ai confiance en vous et en lui, mais pas en mes talents de cavalière.

A peine ai-je dis ses mots, qu'aux premiers du cheval, je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouva dans les bras de Galmir qui n'eut que le temps de me rattraper avant que je me retrouve sur les fesses devant tout le monde. J'étais rouge de honte et de confusion. Il me mit à nouveau en selle et cette fois-ci, je m'accrocha fortement à la crinière de l'étalon. Et je n'eus pas la mauvaise surprise de tomber à nouveau sur les fesses. Amroth nous expliqua :

- Maintenant, si nous croisons des númenoréens noirs, ils nous prendront pour des elfes qui quittes la terre du milieu pour se rendre en extrême occident. 

- Mais c'est ce que l'on fait. Lui répliqu'ai-je. Nous sommes des elfes qui quittent la terre du milieu pour nous rendre en extrême occident. 

- Oui, mais ils nous prendront pour des elfes de la terre du milieu, et nous de phœnix sur terre. 

- Ah oui, t'as raison. 

- Attention, maintenant, nous ne devons parler quand elfique, et ne pas chanter des chansons que les elfes de la terre du milieu ne connaisse pas. C'est compris. En disant cette dernière phrase, il me lança un regard appuyé, car j'avais l'habitude de fredonner des chanson de chez moi, que pratiquement plus personne ne connaissait par exemple la chanson de Meccano " hijo de la luna ", une chanson que j'adore. c'est vraiment con de ne pas pouvoir chanter ce que l'on veut. 

- Je ne peux pas la chanter, même pas en elfique. J'ai fait vachement de progrès en elfique, je cause pratiquement comme une elfe. 

- Vachement, cause. Les elfes ne parlent pas de la sorte, jeune fille. 

- Jeune fille, jeune fille. Je voudrais te mettre en mémoire que j'ai 10 000 ans passé, et que chez moi, tout le monde parle de la sorte et souvent en pire. 

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas chez toi et tu va devoir t'adapter rapidement à se monde. Tu as peut-être 10 000 ans, mais le problème est que tu ne connaît strictement rien aux elfes et à ce monde. 

- Ok. 

- Plaît-il ? 

- Bien, jeune seigneur. Cela vous sied il. Que je m'exprime de cette façon. Mon cher Galmir. 

- Parfait. 

- Pfuuuuuuuuu, Et cela va-t-il durer longtemps, je ne pense pas pouvoir parler de la sorte longtemps. Car cela ne fait pas naturel. 

- Je sais, mais vous devez réussir à tenir jusqu'aux Havres Gris, et ensuite, vous pourrez redevenir celle que vous étiez avant. 

- Bien alors allons-y.

A suivre 


	11. chapitre 11

Disclamer : la même chose que la dernière fois.

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre** 11ème partie

Et nous repartîmes sur la route de l'Est vers notre but ultime, l'Ouest. Pour tous les voyageurs, nous n'étions que 4 elfes voyageant sur la route des Havres Gris. La tension était palpable, la peur d'échouer plus vive qu'auparavant. Mais nous essayions de nous remonter le moral en chantant des chansons elfiques, en quenya ou en sindarin. Pour celles en quenya, je les écoutais, car je ne comprenais pas un mot de dette langue. Mais pour celles en sindarin, je les chantais avec mes compagnons de voyage. Peu à peu, la tension diminua. Mais je restais, nous restions sur nos gardes, attentifs aux moindres bruits suspects. La route serpentait dans un paysage lunaire, triste et gris. Au loin, nous pouvions déjà apercevoir la tour de garde d'Amon Sûl qui possédait dans le passé un des palantirs de Númenor. Nous allions faire une halte là-bas. Nous pourrions ainsi nous reposer et observer les parages pour voir si d'éventuels ennemis nous suivraient. La tour était en ruine, l'atmosphère était étrange sous la lumière déclinante du soleil couchant. Une atmosphère lugubre, d'attente comme si la nature retenait son souffle en prévision d'une catastrophe prochaine. 

J'étais fatigué, très fatigué, et ce n'était pas une bonne fatigue, quelqu'un ou quelque chose sapait mes forces. Un seul nom me vint à l'esprit : "Morgoth". Encore et toujours lui. Il allait à nouveau tenter de me faire basculer dans l'ombre. Et ce que je craignais au plus profond de moi, c'est qu'il arrive à me faire céder. Devant mon silence, les 3 elfes comprirent que quelque chose clochait. Ils m'observèrent et me virent totalement épuiser. Je risquais même de tomber de cheval à cause de la fatigue. Enfin nous arrivâmes au sommet du mont venteux. Les 3 elfes installèrent le campement. Amroth vint m'aider à descendre de cheval, et en touchant mon poignet, il eut une exclamation d'étonnement associé à de la peur. J'étais complètement gelée, et pourtant, il faisait plutôt doux pour la saison. Même si c'était dangereux, ils décidèrent de faire du feu pour me réchauffer. Je n'eus que le temps de m'allonger avant de sombrer dans un sommeil très profond.

Cette fois-ci, je ne me trouvais pas devant Phœnix, mais dans une clairière entourée d'arbres, il y avait une petite cascade qui rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère de part et d'autre du cours d'eau, poussait une multitude de petites fleurs blanches qui embaumaient l'air de leurs fragrances si délicates. Loin entre les arbres, je vis la silhouette d'une ville possédant des gratte-ciel.

Morgoth apparu au fond de la clairière à coté d'un rocher en forme de poire. Il marchait lentement et se retrouva près de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir les hostilités. Avec un sourire, il me dit :

- Regarde, voici ton monde. Je pourrais t'aider à le recréer et peut-être même en plus beau. 

- Tu ne pourras jamais, c'est toi qui l'as détruit, tu ne peux rien créer, tu ne peux que déformer et corrompre. 

- C'est vrai. Mais toi, tu peux le faire. Imagine tout ce que tu pourrais faire avec mon aide, ton monde pourrait renaître. Tu deviendrais reine de ce nouveau monde, tu seras aussi puissante qu'un valar ou même qu'Eru.

Ses paroles tournoyaient dans ma tête comme une ronde enfantine. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Une petite voix me disait "ne le croit pas, il te ment". Et ces deux petites voix se télescopaient allègrement dans ma tête. J'étais déchirée entre la voix de Morgoth et celle de ma raison. Il me faisait miroiter un espoir que j'avais toujours eu, celui de voir mon monde revivre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il était tellement facile de le croire. Sa voix était envoûtante alors que celle de ma conscience avait un ton aigre, car elle me rappelait que ce n'était que mensonge et qu'elle détruisait cet espoir.

Pendant que je me débattais avec Morgoth et ma conscience. Mes 3 compagnons quant à eux se battaient avec des númenoréens noirs. Ils se battaient avec férocité mais leurs ennemis étaient plus nombreux. Ils avaient été appelés en force par Morgoth pour m'enlever de la protection des 3 elfes.

**Rêve**

Je tombais à genoux la tête entre mes mains. Je sanglotais désespérément en cherchant une solution à ce dilemme et je ne vis pas le sourire cruel de Morgoth qui pensait sa victoire proche. Quand j'entendis une voix hurlée au loin :

- Non, laissez-la ! vous ne la prendrez pas, je vous en empêcherai. Vous devrez me tuer d'abord.

Je reconnu la voix d'Elwë.

****

La réalité

Les númenoréens avaient réussi à les encercler. Les elfes n'avaient plus de flèches et ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs épées déjà recouvertes du sang des hommes. Les elfes étaient dos à dos entourant mon corps endormis. Un des hommes voulus prendre mon bras pour me tirer vers eux mais Elwë fit siffler son épée et l'homme s'effondra. Il hurla :

- Non, laissez-la ! vous ne la prendrez pas, je vous en empêcherez. Vous devrez me tuer d'abord.

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire et pointèrent leurs épées vers les 3 elfes

- Mais c'est bien notre intention, elfe.

Leurs voix étaient froides, mais s'ils pensaient faire peur aux elfes, c'était peine perdue. Aucun des 3 ne montre la moindre peur s'ils en avaient.

**Rêve**

Après avoir entendu Elwë, je commençais à me calmer. Puis ce que m'avais dit Mandos me revint en mémoire. "tu fera de grande chose et tu fera de gros sacrifices". Mais bien sûr, le problème c'est que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était un rêve, quelque chose qui aurait pu devenir réalité, revenir sur terre, recréer tout ce qu'avait détruit Morgoth. Morgoth. Il n'en avait que faire de la nature et des oiseaux. Je rouvris les yeux et je vis des fleurs calcinées. Depuis le rocher jusqu'à coté de moi. Il y avait un chemin où tout était mort. Là où Morgoth avait marché. Il ne peut pas donner la vie, car il ne sait pas ce que c'est, la vie. Il ne connaît que le mal et la destruction. Je compris enfin que je devais tirer un trait sur le passé, sur mon passé. Comprendre que ma famille était morte, mes amis, et mon monde était mort. Mort. C'était fini, je ne devais plus jamais rêvasser bêtement sur un rêve impossible. Je recommençais à pleurer sur mes rêves brisés et mes illusions saccagées quand je fut pris d'une rage noire. Ma colère était tourné sur un seul être, Morgoth. Je senti une force immense affluer en moi.

- Tu m'as menti, tu n'en a rien à faire de mon monde. Je te déteste, je te hais. DISPARAIT DE MA VUE.

Je hurlais cette dernière phrase d'une voix stridente. Un vent violent se leva, à la fois chaud et glacé. Morgoth frissonna et disparu en une seconde.

J'entendis à nouveau quelque chose dans le lointain, des rires, des rires abjectes. Presque le même que celui de Morgoth. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Il avait dépassé les bornes des limites, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Non ! Ils. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine. 20 contre 3.

- PUTAIN, CA VA CHIER !!!!!!!!

****

La réalité

Les númenoréens allaient transformer Amroth, Galmir et Elwë en pâté pour wargs, quand un vent violent se leva. La lune fut caché par de gros nuage noir de tempête qui venait d'apparaître. ils s'enroulaient sur eux-même avec comme axe le sommet du mont venteux. Les hommes cessèrent de menacer les elfes et se mirent à regarder derrière mes 3 compagnons. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur. Non, ils étaient terrifiés. Méfiants, les elfes se retournèrent et ce qu'ils virent leur fit tomber leurs mâchoires sur leurs poitrines.

Je me trouvais à 2 m du sol, les yeux ferme, une lumière blanche émanait de mon corps. Tous me regardaient incrédules, quand j'ouvris les yeux brutalement. Ils étaient noirs, noir comme l'onyx, comme un puits sans fond. Aucune lumière ne s'y reflétait comme s'il absorbait toutes les lumières. Ils n'avaient pas de pupilles, ni de trace de vie. Je serra violemment mes poings et je poussai un hurlement de colère. J'avais déchaîné ma colère sur le champ de bataille. Un explosion très puissante retenti et une puissante onde de choc balaya tous mes ennemi en quelque seconde. Tous les hommes furent expédiés à péta ou schnock les haricots, certains s'écrasèrent avec le bruit délicat d'une tomate écrasée et d'autres fit un vol plané digne de figurer dans le livre des records et s'écrasèrent au bas de la colline. Le résulta fut à peu près le même pour tous, la mort.

Les elfes quant à eux, n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et ils ne sentirent pas une force les écraser, mais une chaleur douce et bienfaisante qui les ramenait dans les bras de leur mère quand ils étaient petits. Une douce odeurs de sous-bois et de fleurs des champs les enveloppa un instant qui ne dura que quelque seconde, mais pour eux, plusieurs heures. Ils comprirent avec soulagement que Morgoth avait une nouvelle fois échoué et que je ne leur ferai pas de mal délibérément et cela même si j'étais folle de rage.

Mon corps redescendit doucement au sol et je me retrouva i à nouveau par terre endormis profondément. J'entendis une voix douce qui me disait:

- Je sais que cela fait mal d'abandonner ses rêve et ce sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Endors-toi d'un sommeil sans rêve et repose-toi. Tu as encore un long voyage devant toi. Dors, jeune elfe.

Et enfin, je sombrais dans un véritable sommeil réparateur, sans un seul rêve.

A suivre.


	12. chapitre 12

Disclaimer : la même chose que la dernière fois avec en plus un nouveau venu, vous verrez qui cela peut-être.

Bonne lecture.

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre **12ème partie

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, je n'avais aucun souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. J'eus un terrible choc de voir Amroth, Galmir et Elwë arborant des blessures diverses dont certaines graves continuaient à saigner légèrement. Elwë était allongé par terre sans connaissance avec une blessure sanglante à la tête et une autre à la poitrine. Il avait visiblement des difficultés à respirer. Je me relevai d'un coup et me précipitai vers eux. Je priais pour que leurs blessures ne soient pas mortelles. Je ne supporterai pas de voir à nouveau des amis mourir. Ils s'affaiblissaient à vu d'œil. Je m'écroulai à leur côté, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je me mis à prier.

- Mon dieu, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, je ne veux pas perdre encore des amis.

Une voix douce s'insinua dans ma tête. J'avais déjà entendu cette voix. Varda. C'était Varda qui me parlait.

- Morgoth avait raison tu sais. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, le bon comme le mauvais. 

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? 

- Morgoth et ses fidèles vous ont attaqués, et tes amis étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour que tu ne tombe pas entre les mains du mal. 

- Alors, je sais ce que je vais faire, ce que je dois faire.

Je posais délicatement mes mains sur la poitrine d'Elwë avec la volonté ultime de le guérir, de le soigner et de le sauver. Une douce chaleur apparue au fond de mon cœur et s'insinua dans le corps d'Elwë par mes mains. Une douce lumière nous enveloppa tous les deux pendant quelques secondes puis se résorba dans la lueur délicate du soleil levant. Quand je releva la tête, je vis le jeune elfe sans aucune trace de blessure que se soit à la poitrine ou à la tête, ouvrir doucement les yeux, il était guéri. Je recommençai la même chose avec Galmir et Amroth qui étaient blessés moins gravement que l'avait été Elwë. Ils étaient tous en pleine forme sauf moi. J'avais utilisé la moindre parcelle de force que je possédais pour soigner les 3 elfes, et le contrecoup fut assez violent. J'étais totalement épuisé, je n'avais même plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Je m'effondrais à nouveau au sol sans connaissance et sans faire mine de respirer. 

On aurait pu rester là jusqu'au moment ou je me serai réveillée, mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas rester sur le mont venteux. Les fidèles de Morgoth pourraient, en effet, revenir à l'attaque. Il fut donc décider de partir immédiatement et de rejoindre la ville la plus proche à savoir Bree près de la Comté.

Les 3 elfes levèrent le camps et se mirent en route, me portant à tour de rôle. Souvent Elwë montait à cheval et me tenait dans ses bras, il pensait qu'il était responsable de l'état dans lequel j'étais et il s'en voulait énormément. Le chemin fut long jusqu'à la ville de Bree, pendant une semaine je n'ouvris pas une seule fois les yeux. J'étais comme morte, plongé dans les ténèbres d'un sommeil profond, tellement profond que je n'arrivais pas à revenir dans la réalité. J'avais utilisé pour la première fois les pouvoirs de Melkor et mon corps n'avait pas supporté la puissance, il fallais que je guérisse des atteintes de cette puissance toute nouvelle pour moi. Je respirais tout doucement sans faire de bruits. De temps en temps mes compagnons s'arrêtaient pour écouter ma discrète respiration et soupiraient d'aise en entendant mon pauvre souffle être expiré de mon corps. Ils ne rencontrèrent plus d'autres importuns, mais ils se méfiaient de tous les autres voyageurs qu'ils rencontrèrent pensant qu'ils pouvaient être des alliers de Morgoth. Ils marchaient silencieusement sans rire, sans chanter, regardant droit devant eux les larmes pleines les yeux. Tous ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour me faire revenir avaient échoué, ils avaient utilisé toutes leurs puissances elfiques sans aucun résultat. Et ils ne pouvaient retourner à Imladris sans compromettre la mission. Ils étaient obligés d'aller de l'avant. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. La survit de la terre du milieu en dépendait. Enfin un soir, ils virent au loin les lumières de la ville humaine de Bree. Ils allient faire halte dans une des auberges de la cité, si on peut nommer ce hameau une cité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la ville, et frappèrent fortement dessus. Ils entendirent le bougonnement d'un homme derrière.

- Quoi encore ? Je peux jamais me reposer saleté de boulot. Ces allées et venues vont me tuer un jour.

Il ouvrit une petite fenêtre qui lui permit de voir les visiteurs et vous pouvez imaginer sa tête quand il vit 3 "belles gens" devant les portes de la ville. Ouvrit à toute vitesse la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer les 3 elfes. Puis il remarqua enfin qu'un des elfes portait une autre elfe habillé comme une reine avec les pied nus. Elle était évanoui et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule, son visage était serein elle semblait dormir profondément mais il vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux des elfes. Elle devait être blesser. Il laissa passer les 3 elfes qui entrèrent avec méfiance dans Bree. 

Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans les rues. C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours que des elfes s'arrêtaient dans cette petite ville. Tout le monde les regardait et cette curiosité était réciproque même si les elfes ne s'arrêtait pas. Ils devaient aller dans une auberge le plus vite possible. Soudain devant eux une auberge, "le poney fringant" l'enseigne représentait un poney dressé sur ses postérieurs, ses antérieurs battant l'air. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'auberge se regardèrent tous les 3, puis leurs regards tombèrent sur la jeune elfe qu'un d'entre eux portait. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passer pour que 4 elfes aillent dans une ville comme Bree et non dans une cité elfique comme Imladris. Cela devait être grave. Ils entrèrent finalement dans l'auberge et toutes les conversations cessèrent brusquement pour voir les elfes devant la porte mal à l'aise dans un décor qui ne leur était pas familier. L'aubergiste s'avança vers eux et leurs parla avec une voix onctueuse.

- Que désirez-vous mes seigneurs, désirez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose. 

- Merci, mais nous aimerions uniquement une chambre avec vu sur l'ouest je vous pris. Ordonna Galmir. Une chambre pour 4. 

- Vous ne voulez pas 2 chambre, pour votre damoiselle ?

Galmir eut l'air de vouloir tuer l'humain de se remarque malheureuse. 

- Ce n'est pas une damoiselle, c'est notre reine, alors veuillez cesser vos insinuations. Rétorqua Amroth avec froideur.

L'humain se tu immédiatement pour ne pas se retrouver embroché par les fines épées des elfes qui promettaient douleurs à leurs ennemis. Avec une voix tremblante, il les conduisit au 2ème étage dans une grande chambre où se trouvaient 4 lits. Enfin lits c'était un grand mot c'était plus des matelas par terre qu'autre chose. Ils m'allongèrent avec délicatesse sur le lit. L'homme nous regardait l'air interdit, ce demandait ce qui se passait, il demanda gentiment à mes compagnons :

- Voulez-vous que je demande à notre médecin de l'examiner et de la soigner ? Sans penser à mal.

Galmir se retourna brutalement et posa sa main sur son épée, le pauvre homme se plaqua sur la porte en poussant un gémissement de peur.

- Je ne voulais pas vous insulter ou insulter votre a.. amie, balbutia-il, je ne pensais pas à mal, je le jure sur les Valars.

Elwë retint le bras de Galmir et lui dit en elfique :

- Il a raison, si la médecine des elfes ne peut rien, pourquoi pas la médecine des hommes. N'oublie pas qu'elle était humaine avant, peut être que cela va marcher. 

- Mais laisser un homme la tripoter, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, elle nous à sauver la vie et nous ne sommes même pas capables de le faire pour elle. Nous ne sommes pas dignes d'être son escorte. 

- Si c'était le cas, penses-tu qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose pour nous, si nous n'étions pas dignes de rester avec elle. Elle nous aurait abandonné entre les mains des númenoréens et serait partie sans nous. Répondit Amroth. N'oubli pas qu'elle est le plus puissant guerrier de son peuple, ils ne l'auraient pas choisi si ce n'était pas le cas. Faisons confiance aux hommes, au moins une fois. 

- D'accord.

Elwë demanda doucement à l'aubergiste :

- Pourriez-vous demander à votre médecin de venir le plus vite possible, je vous….en ….. supplie. Ces derniers mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche. 

- Mais bien sur, j'y vais sur-le-champ.

10 mn plus tard, un homme d'aspect âgé vint voir les elfes. Il était grand, il tenait dans la main droite un bâton en bois noueux. Il portait un chapeau bleu, haut et pointu, une grande cape grise, une écharpe de même couleur par-dessus laquelle sa longue barbe blanche descendait jusqu'à la taille, et d'immenses bottes noires. Son expression marquait une grande inquiétude.

- Mithrandir ???? Dirent les 3 elfes en même temps. 

- Que c'est-il passé ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? 

- Nous avons été attaqués par des númenoréens noirs, ils voulaient l'amener en mordor, aider Morgoth à prendre le contrôle de son corps pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle a créé une onde de choc qui a tué tous les ennemis mais toujours en dormant. Le lendemain elle s'est réveillé et elle nous a soigné. Puis elle s'est effondrée et elle ne se réveille plus. Nous avons peur que ne meurt. Aidez-la mithrandir, sauvez-la. Je vous en supplie. Supplia Amroth. 

- " Je vous en supplie" jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un elfe en soit réduit à supplier une autre race que la sienne. Vous l'aimez tous, n'est ce pas ? 

- Oui ! Répondirent-ils en chœur. 

- Le problème voyez-vous, c'est qu'elle a utilisé des pouvoirs qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Son corps est au-delà de l'épuisement. Il faut qu'elle se repose ou elle mourra. Elwë, allez me chercher de l'athelas, son pouvoir lui permettra de nous rejoindre. Elle doit être perdue dans les ténèbres de ce sommeil. 

- D'accord, j'y vais de suite. Répondit Elwë qui parti en courant. 

Il sauta sur le dos de Celebelen et s'en fut au galop rechercher loin de la ville cette plante si précieuse et pourtant si malmenée par les pseudo jardiniers qui la prenaient pour une mauvaise herbe. A quelques km de la ville, sur une petite colline, il trouva un petit bouquet de petite fleur blanche avec de grandes feuilles vertes. Il coupa quelques brins avec les feuilles et reparti vers la ville au galop. Mithrandir l'attendait avec impatience pour commencer à me ramener dans le monde des vivants. 

- Il doit faire vite, plus le temps passe plus il sera difficile de la ramener. La moindre seconde compte dans cette course contre le temps et contre la mort. Dit Mithrandir d'un air lugubre. Elle devient de plus en plus froide, de moins en moins sensible à la magie. 

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'Elwë arriva en coup de vent tenant les plantes avec beaucoup de précaution, comme s'il tenait un morceau de cristal.

- Tenez, je les ai trouvé. Sauvez -la vite. Je ne la sens presque plus, son esprit à presque atteint le point de non - retour

Mithrandir mit les feuilles d'athelas dans de l'eau chaude et une douce senteur de printemps, de rire sous la rosée d'une aube nouvelle envahie la pièce et apaisa les cœurs troublés par la peine et la peur.

- Altesse, revenez à nous. Votre destin funeste n'est pas arrivé. Vous avez encore une quête à accomplir, vous devez rejoindre les Valars, ils vous attendent sur les terres immortelles. Vous leurs avez promis. Revenez vers nous Altesse.

Dans au fin fond des ténèbres de ce sommeil, je vis apparaître une légère lueur, tellement éloigné qu'elle était presque éteinte. Et j'entendais un murmure dans le lointain, une voix douce, une voix masculine. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue de ma vie et pourtant je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Mais que diable disait cette voix. Je me rapprochai de cette voix pour l'entendre à nouveau mais elle s'était tue. Cependant la lueur fantomatique était devenue une lumière douce, blanche ressemblant un peu à la lumière de l'aube naissante. J'aimais cette lumière, je sentais un sentiment de sécurité m'étreindre à mesure que je me rapprochais de cette lumière. Elle devenait de plus en plus éclatante et pourtant cela ne me repoussait pas bien au contraire, elle m'attirait de plus en plus comme le papillon de nuit est attiré par la bougie. J'entendis à nouveau cette voix. Elle m'appelait "Altesse" combien de fois dois-je le répéter, je ne suis pas une reine. Eh ben j'allais leur dire et de vive voix.

- G…Galmir, A…Amroth, E…Elwë combien de fois dois - je vous dire que je ne suis pas une reine. Dis-je doucement en butant sur les noms de mes 3 compagnons.

A suivre

Si vous avez aimer ou que vous préférez m'étouffer avec des orties pour que je ne continue pas, vous me le dites. A +


	13. chapitre 13

Disclamer : tous les perso à part les miens appartiennent à Tolkien.

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre **13ème partie

Ils sursautèrent tous les 4. Tous les 4 ! Qui est cette 4ème personne qui est à côté de mes 3 amis ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie, et pourtant il me semble le connaître, c'est une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Mais que diable s'est-il passé. Tous mes souvenirs sont flous. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me rappeler avec précision des évènements précédents ? Et pourquoi est ce que je suis dans ce bouiboui infâme. Je parie que le lit doit être saturé de puces, de cafards ou pire d'ARAIGNEES. Je hais les araignées, j'ai peur des araignées. Si j'en vois une seule je jure que je hurle. Mais bon sang, c'est qui ce vieillard décrépi à côté de cette chose qui devait être un lit du temps de sa splendeur, s'il a eu un temps de splendeur, ce que je doute grandement. Je ma réveillais en souriant, mais légèrement vaseuse après le combat que j'avais mené contre la nuit qui avait menacé ma vie.

Tout le monde me regardait avec une grande émotion, mêlée de joie, de soulagement et de bonheur. Même des gens que je ne connaissais pas, même un humain, un mortel. C'était qui celui là ? Je ne la connais pas non plus. Bon, on se calme, il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'y penser parce que sinon je crois que ma tête va exploser. Et en plus je suis vachement crevé. Bon je vais me rendormir et tout à l'heure je discuterai avec eux….. le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de dormir, je suis trop excité pour ça. Mais ce vieux c'est qui. Bon récapitulons, un grand vieux, avec un bâton en bois noueux, un chapeau bleu, haut et pointu, une grande cape grise, une écharpe de même couleur par-dessus laquelle sa longue barbe blanche descend jusqu'à la taille, et d'immenses bottes noires. S'il était en rouge je pourrais dire que c'est le père noël, mais je ne crois pas que se soit cela. Un vieux, un vieux vieux, un vieux vieux vieillard. Je sais :

- GANDALF !!! hurlais-je toute contente d'avoir enfin trouver ce nom. Gandalf le gris le porteur de Narya l'anneau de feu. Ah ! Ce que j'adore Tolkien. Pensais-je.

Mon cri fit sursauter à nouveau tous les gens présents et quant à l'humain, il s'enfui derrière la porte en hurlant de peur. 

- Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? ma demanda Gandalf, les elfes ne me nomment que Mithrandir et se sont les mortels qui me nomment ainsi. 

- Heu !!!! Ben, j'ai du l'entendre quelque part, c'est tout. Mentais-je avec un sourire éclatant à la ultrabrite, et un air innocent qui ne parut pas convaincre Gandalf et me regardait d'un air dubitatif.

Les autres n'en avaient cure et m'embrassaient sur le front et les joues. Ils me serraient contre eux tellement ils étaient heureux de me voir éveillé et vivante. Moi-même j'en pleurais de joie. Les retrouvailles étaient très émouvantes de tous les points de vus. Gandalf nous regardaient parler joyeusement comme si le cauchemar que l'on avait vécu n'avait jamais eut lieu. Tout à nos retrouvailles, nous ne fîmes pas attention à l'aubergiste qui apportait assez de victuailles pour nourrir tous les habitants de Paris sans exception. Il apporta des tourtes de viandes et de légumes, des tartes, des fruits, des pommes de terre, du fromage, de la bière et de l'eau. Comme tous les autres elfes, je ne mangeais pas de viande, habitude que j'avais pris il y a bien longtemps quand il n'y avait plus d'animaux sur terre, de même je ne pris pas de bière car je n'apprécie pas cette boisson, donc je ne bus que de l'eau. Nous mangions sur le lit en riant de blagues plus stupides les unes que les autres mais qui me rappelais que je vivais et que c'était grâce à mes 3 amis qui m'avaient protégée contre les dangers du trajet. Le seul qui ne partageait pas notre joie était Gandalf, il me regardait étrangement. Je me demandais ce qu'il pensait.

En fait il pensait à moi, surtout à ma réponse plus qu'évasive. Il se disait : elle me cache des informations, je le sent. Et elle ne me dira rien. (Bah oui ! comment voulez-vous que je lui annonce qu'il est la création d'un écrivain de génie qui est mort depuis des millénaires ! Il me prendrait soit pour une folle, soit pour une menteuse….folle, de toute façon, il me prendrait pour une dingue. Et puis je ne peut pas changer le futur, car les effets à longs termes pourraient être terribles pour les habitants de la terre du milieu). Comment peut-elle connaître mon nom moi qui ne l'ai jamais vu, et qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu. De plus, elle n'est pas une elfe, mais ce n'est pas une humaine non plus puisque je peux sentir le fluide de l'immortalité couler dans ses veines. Qui peut-elle être, elle qui a rendez-vous avec les Valars. Et cette puissance que je sens en elle vient-elle vraiment de Morgoth et pourtant je ne sens pas le mal en elle. Elle semble connaître beaucoup de chose sur la terre du milieu tout en ne sachant rien sur ses peuples. Etrange, très étrange. 

Il continuait à me regarder et il remarqua enfin la fatigue qui pesait sur moi. Il dit à mes amis :

- Laissez-la, elle a besoin de se reposer. Cette expérience a été très éprouvante pour elle. 

- Pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurais-je les voir après ? Dis-je dans un long bâillement qui trahissait visiblement ma fatigue.

Tous se mirent à rire. Galmir, Amroth et Elwë m'embrassèrent sur le front les uns après les autres et me laissèrent enfin dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Personne ne vint me réveiller. Il faut dire que les 3 elfes menaçaient de mort quiconque approchait de trop près ma chambre. Je dormis profondément pendant 3 jours non-stop. Ce fut le hurlement d'un bébé qui me réveilla en sursaut. Je me dressa sur mon lit en criant :

- MEL !!!! 

Les 3 elfes entrèrent l'épée à la main pour repousser d'éventuels ennemis mais ne virent personne à part moi assise sur mon lit les regardant avec les yeux pleins de sommeil et les cheveux ébouriffés. Ils me regardaient avec un soulagement mêlé d'amusement de me voir dans cet état. Le problème c'est que je cru qu'ils voulaient m'attaquer et je leur sautai dessus avec violence et rapidité. Je n'avais pas d'armes que cela ne tienne, je les attaquai à mains nues. Devant cette attaque imprévue, ils n'eurent que le temps de refermer la porte pendant que je tentai en vain de la pulvériser. Enfin, après 5 mn, ils entendirent le silence, plus de coups, ni de cris. Ils frappèrent doucement à la porte mais n'entendirent pas de réponses. Alors, ils entrèrent timidement. J'étais à nouveau sur le lit, la tête entre mes mains essayant vainement de me réveiller complètement. En les entendant entrer dans la chambre, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Et je les vis aligner devant moi avec une expression de peur et de joie contenue. En les voyant comme ça devant moi, j'eus comme une vision d'enfants alignés devant le professeurs attendant la punition. Auraient-ils peur de moi ? Qu'ai-je fait encore ? Oh non ! je les ai attaqué tout à l'heure. j'ai cru qu'ils voulaient me tuer. S'ils partent, alors je serais perdue, toute seule dans un monde inconnu. Cette pensée me fit frissonner.

- Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure. mais voir des hommes armés faire irruption dans cette pièce à réveiller mes reflex. Pardon pour tout. Tout ce qui arrive est ma faute. Il aurait mieux valu que Morgoth me tue. Et voilà que je continue à vivre, amenant catastrophe sur catastrophe. J'aurais du mourir dans la montagne au lieu de vivre. Mon monde a été détruit par ma faute. A peine ai-je eu fini ma phrase que je me mit à sangloter.

Les 3 elfes me regardaient étrangement, mais je m'en moquais. j'étais fatigué psychologiquement et j'étais à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement en un mot, je frôlais la dépression. Je vis une ombre au-dessus de moi, et je reçu la plus grosse claque de toute ma "jeune" existence. Mes sanglots stoppèrent nets. Ma peine fut remplacé par de la colère. Comment ce vieux débris pouvait oser me frapper ? Non mais ! il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais.

Les 4 hommes regardaient la jeune femme assise sur le lit, la main sur la joue qui rougissait rapidement du fait de la gifle. La douleur fut vite remplacer par une colère froide. Gandalf la regarda et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Ta peine et ta colère sont des armes qui peuvent aider Morgoth à te contrôler. Il a déjà failli y réussir en utilisant simplement l'espoir que tu avais de revoir ton monde. Tu ne dois pas l'aider. 

- Mais je suis si fatigué, je n'en peux plus. Je souhaiterais que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé . Dis-je doucement toute colère s'étant envolé. 

- Comme tous…. Commença-t-il mais je le coupa brutalement. 

- Oui! Je sais. Comme tous ceux qui vivent des heures si sombres, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider. Tous ce que nous devons décider c'est que faire du temps qui nous est imparti. C'est bien cela que vous vouliez dire Gandalf. 

- Heu ! Oui. Mais comment ….. 

- Puis-je le savoir. Je le sais c'est tout. Vous saurez tout quand le moment sera venu. J'aimerai tellement être à Imladris. C'est un endroit tellement merveilleux et féerique. Pensais-je tout haut.

En entendant cela Elwë eut une expression de pure ravissement. Alors que Amroth et Galmir faisaient la tête. En voyant leurs mines déconfites, je compris que j'avais parlé et pas seulement pensé et que je venais de faire une grosse gaffe. Je me rattrapais rapidement:

- Mais je souhaiterais tellement visiter la Lothlòrien et Eryn Lasgalen. Le peu que j'ai aperçu m'a transporté de joie face à tant de beauté.

En voyant leur sourire apparaître, je poussa un petit soupire d'aise qui fut entendu pas Gandalf. Il me regardait avec un sourire réconfortant et doux qui me calma un peu plus.

- Je vais vous aider du mieux que je le peux. 

- Si vous pouviez me retirer cette lassitude qui me pèse je serai vraiment contente. Car ce poids sapes mes forces et m'amène tout droit vers la dépression. Je n'y arriverai jamais sans votre aide. Je n'y arriverai jamais sans une aide extérieur. Elwë, Amroth et Galmir m'aide énormément, mais cela ne suffis pas. Galadriel avait tort, on doit m'aider dans cette tâche. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que j'en ai l'air. Aidez-moi je vous en supplie. 

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour vous aider. Vous avez ma parole. Reconnaître ainsi votre fragilité est une preuve de courage. Je comprend maintenant comment vous avez pu lui résister si longtemps. 

- Allongez-vous sur le lit et fermé les yeux et surtout respirer profondément.

J'obéissais aux moindres de ses ordres, il pourrait m'aider et je vaincrai Morgoth une fois pour toute sachant que j'avais pour lui une petite surprise. Pour la première fois, j'avais hâte de voir Morgoth. J'en étais à ses réflexion quand une odeur délicate de fleurs des champs, de cerisiers en fleurs et de renouveau de la nature envahi la pièce et chatouilla mes narines. Je pris une grande respiration comme un noyé prend une ultime goulée d'air, comme un nouveau - né respire pour la première fois. La lassitude diminuait en moi, je le sentais. Je continuais à respirer le parfum frais de l'athelas remerciant les Valars d'avoir créer ces plantes si bienfaitrices. Le parfum se fit de plus en plus discret à mesure que je m'enfonçais à nouveau dans le sommeil, ou l'ultime bataille aurait lieu.

A suivre.

Si vous avez aimé ou que vous avez détesté, dite le moi vite. A + 


	14. chapitre 14

Merci Miriel et tout ceux qui m'ont écrit des rewiew. 

Disclamer : pourquoi l'écrire, tout le monde sais que c'est …… TOLKIEN qui a tout crée ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin snirf, le reste m'appartient, c'est au moins cela.

**La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre **14ème partie.

Je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois face à Morgoth devant les portes de Phœnix. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

- Et d'un j'en ai marre d'être toujours devant ma cité donc on va aller devant la tienne. Et de deux, tu vas me payer tous ce que tu as fait à moi, à mon monde et à mon peuple.

Il eut un sourire pensant que par ma vengeance j'allais basculer définitivement du côté du mal. Mais ce n'étaient en aucun cas mon idée.

- Je vais faire en sorte que tu deviennes ce que tu as toujours combattu. Tu vas devenir Morgoth le seigneur de la nature, toujours entouré d'oiseau et de petit lapinous. Habillé d'un pagne en fougère, d'une couronne et d'un collier de fleurs des bois. Quant à tes mains, elles tiendront un petit panier rempli de pétales de rose, et de graines que tu lanceras sur tout le monde. Mais ma volonté est telle que cette punition ne s'arrêtera pas ni à mon réveille, ni à ma mort, et qu'elle durera tant qu'il y aura de la vie sur Arda. Et tu ne pourras jamais être délivrer de cette activité.

Durant mon petit speech, Morgoth avait pâli au point de ne plus ressemblé au démon noir mais un démon blanc. Et cette couleur alla très bien avec son nouveau costume qui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule. Il voulu me frapper, mais tout ce qu'il a pu faire, c'est mettre la main dans son panier, sortir une poignée de pétale et la lâcher en avançant en faisant des sautillements guillerets Et ils n'arrêtait pas et n'arrêterait plus. Soudain un vent violent dispersa les pétales mais épargna les graines.

- Telle est maintenant ta malédiction Morgoth. Tous les jours, un coup de vent détruira une partie de ton œuvre. Sache que tu ne verra plus jamais. J'en ai fini avec toi à tout jamais.

C'était ma dernière rencontre avec Morgoth, enfin je l'avais vaincu. Mais le mal continuait à exister en moi, je ne devais pas baisser les bras où tous ce qui aurait été fait, l'aurait été en pure perte, ainsi que les souffrances et les sacrifices que nous avons tous fait. Et surtout, je risquais de perdre tous mes amis et de les avoir comme ennemis. Ce qui serait pire que tout pour moi. En un mot comme en cent, mon voyage devait continuer.

J'ouvrais un œil et je me mis à m'étirer en ronronnant comme un chat. J'entendis à côté de moi un petit rire. En tournant la tête, je vis Gandalf assis sur une chaise près de mon lit. Je lui fit un grand sourire ensommeiller, il me rendis un doux sourire de grand-père surveillant le sommeil de sa petite fille. Je me redressai légèrement et m'adossa aux oreillers en continuant à m'étirer et à bailler.

- Vous m'avez veillé durant tout mon sommeil. 

- Oui, mon enfant. Et j'ai pu voir comment vous avez vaincu Morgoth. J'ai pu observer vos émotions et la manière dont vos pouvoirs se manifestent durant votre sommeil. 

- Ah oui ! Comment ? Demandais-je avec curiosité. 

- Eh bien, comme la dernière fois, vous vous êtes mis en lévitation et votre corps était entouré d'une puissante lumière blanche. Mais vous aviez les yeux fermés, donc je n'ai pas pu voir leurs couleurs, mais je pense qu'ils devaient être noirs. 

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? 

- Ce sont vos trois amis qui m'ont tout raconté. Ils étaient très inquiets à votre sujet, et pour votre santé. Ils vous aiment beaucoup. Mais ils ont été choqués par votre petite crise de nerf. Ils pensaient que vous n'aviez aucun défaut, aucune faiblesse. Et là vous venez de leur montrer votre humanité alors qu'ils pensaient que vous étiez parfaite. 

- Moi !!!! Parfaite !!!!! Vous rigolez ??? Je ne suis pas parfaite, je suis trop petite, j'ai un caractère de cochon. En fait, je ressemble pas à une elfe. Vous quel était mon surnom à Phœnix, c'était "nain de jardin". Vous voyez que je ne suis pas parfaite. De plus un être parfait ne ressent aucune peur alors que j'ai une peur panique des araignées.

Gandalf eut une petit rire qu'il essaya de cacher en toussotant mais il avala de travers et eut réellement une quinte de toux. Le voyant cracher ses poumons je mis à éclater de rire, un véritable fou rire comme je n'en avais pas connu depuis des millénaires, depuis l'arrivée de Morgoth sur Terre. Je hoquetais, me tenant les cotes tellement je riais, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. On faisait un vacarmes de tous les diables. La porte s'ouvris en grand et un humain à moitié endormi apparu et nous dit :

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruits, il y en a qui voudrait dormir.

A son entré, on s'était un peu calmé, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Mais dés qu'il referma la porte, nous nous remîmes à pouffer de rire tentant vainement de contenir nos éclats de rire, jusqu'au moment où nous entendîmes une cri de colère :

- C'est pas fini c'boucan. 

Et là se fut le déferlement de rire, au bout de 20 mn, nous avions enfin réussi à nous calmer, mais ce fut pour entendre derrière la porte les rires claires des 3 elfes qui eux ne se calmaient toujours pas. Je fis un clin d'œil à Gandalf et m'exclama :

- Non mais ! Ces elfes font plus de bruits qu'un troupeau d'oliphans ivres.

Ces mots, Gandalf se remit discrètement à rire. Quant aux elfes, on entendaient plus un bruit. J'avais un grand sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et 3 elfes déchaînés se jetèrent sur mon lit. Il y eut une mémorables bataille de polochon. Il y avait des plumes qui volaient dans tous les sens. Gandalf se tenait les cotes de rire. Quant aux polochons, ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-même. Ils furent abandonnés au profit de la pire torture qui puisse exister sur la terre du milieu "les chatouilles". Je me tortillais sur le lit en hurlant de rire, mes amis ne me lâchaient pas, me chatouillant sans répit. Leurs rires se calmèrent d'un coup quand une mini-tornade de plumes se jeta dans la bataille. Ils me regardèrent et virent la douce lueur qui m'auréolais, et là se furent eux qui se mirent à se tortiller sous les chatouilles de la terrible trombe de plumes. Mais cette attaque se retourna contre moi et je me mis à éternuer sans arrêt contre la charge vicieuse d'une volée de plumes, ajouté aux chatouilles de mes amis. Enfin après 3 heures de tortillement intensifs, je rendis enfin les armes. J'étais assise par terre, en sueur, en larmes et le souffle court. Je tournai légèrement la tête et vit que l'aube était proche.

- Le soleil se lève.

Tous regardèrent vers le ciel.

- Nous allons bientôt repartirent pour les havres gris. Dit Amroth avec une pointe de regret. 

- Oui, nous allons bientôt repartire et nous séparer. Je trouve que se voyage aura été trop court en votre compagnie (moë) 

- Merci, toi aussi, tu vas nous manquer. Tu étais comme une sœur pour nous. (Galmir) 

- Et vous, vous êtes comme les frères que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais attendez ! Vous êtes les frères que je n'ai jamais eu.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois me préparer et essayer d'éviter le dormeur qu'on a réveillé. Il doit être furieux. 

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. Me dit Gandalf avec un sourire. Nous allons vous laisser vous préparer, et ensuite, nous vous aiderons à lacer votre robe. 

- Damned, et moi qui pensais pouvoir échapper à la robe, c'est râpé. Eh bien ! A tout à l'heure. Je vous appellerais quand je serais prête. 

- D'accord ! Me dirent-ils à l'unisson.

15 mn plus tard, j'étais prête, je terminais de me réveiller en me coiffant et en chantonnant une chanson de Meccano " nature morte " 

- Avant le soleil

Ana et Miguel  
Déjà s'enflamment.  
  
Elle sur lui, tels quels,  
Homme, femme, pêle-mêle,  
Font s'embraser les draps...  
  
Et l'océan qui est fou d'Ana  
Détourne le regard  
Car la jalousie n'épargne,  
Ni le sel, ni les algues, ni même les vagues...  
  
Avec le soleil,  
Déjà Miguel  
Est sur sa barque,  
- Embrasse-moi Amour  
Et attend mon retour  
Tranquille sur la plage-  
  
L'océan murmure dans son langage:  
- Misérable pêcheur!  
Tu peux lui faire tes adieux,  
Jamais plus je ne partagerai son cœur!-  
  
Et pleurer, et pleurer, et pleurer Miguel,  
Et attendre, et attendre, et attendre fidèle  
Sur le rivage qu'il revienne vers elle...  
  
On dit au village  
Que cette roche  
Blanche, c'est Ana.  
  
Recouverte de sel et de corail,  
Elle l'attend sur la plage...  
- Ne l'attends plus triste fille de pierre,  
Miguel ne viendra pas  
L'océan le tient prisonnier,  
Pour pouvoir seul te prendre dans ses bras-  
  
Et pleurer, et pleurer, et pleurer Miguel,  
Et attendre, et attendre, et attendre fidèle  
Sur le rivage qu'il revienne vers elle...  
  
Il y a même des gens qui racontent  
Que quand gronde la tempête,  
C'est Miguel luttant à mort,  
Qui fait bondir les vagues jusqu'au ciel...  
  
Et pleurer, et pleurer, et pleurer Miguel,  
Et pleurer, et pleurer, et pleurer Miguel,  
Et pleurer, et pleurer, sur la mer... 

J'entendis brusquement des applaudissement. Me retournant brutalement, je vis mes 3 amis au pas de la porte avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Ta chanson est tout simplement magnifique, mais elle est tellement triste. Me dit Elwë. 

- Merci, c'est un groupe espagnol Meccano qui la créer dans les années 80. 

- Espagnol ? 

- Mon monde avant Morgoth, était divisé en centaine de pays certains riches, d'autres pauvres. Mon pays par exemple se nommait la France et son voisin du sud ouest était l'Espagne et ses habitants les espagnoles. 

- Et les années 80 ? Me demanda Gandalf qui était arrivé quand Amroth m'avait posé la précédente question. 

- Les années 80 est l'abréviation de l'année 1980 qui est distante de nous de 10005 ans de nous. 

- Et vous êtes née en ? 

- Je suis née le 24ème jour du 4ème mois de l'année 1985, ce qui donne chez nous, le 24 avril 1985, 18 ans avant l'arrivé de Morgoth. 

- Donc vous avez quel âge ? 

- Ce n'est pas très courtois de demander à une femme son âge, mais je vais accéder à votre requête. Je me tus quelques secondes pour les voir sourire légèrement. En fait, j'ai exactement 10 000 ans. J'ai "fêté" mon anniversaire une semaine avant d'arriver sur la terre du milieu. 

- Pourquoi changez-vous de ton pour dire "fêté" ? 

- Car Morgoth est arrivé le jour de mon anniversaire. Je suis la seule à connaître mon âge véritable et à être capable de repérer dans le temps, car j'ai connu la vie avant ,pendant et après Morgoth. Nous ne sommes plus nombreux à être né avant Morgoth. En fait nous ne sommes plus que 2. Meredith et moi, tous les autres sont morts durant les combats. Et quant aux autres, les plus vieux ont à peine 7000 ans, des gamins. Je suis donc la plus ancienne de mon peuple, et c'est moi qui est le plus d'expérience au combat. A la mort de Morgoth, nous avons choisi Meredith comme chef, mais certains voulaient que je devienne chef car c'était moi qui avait tué Morgoth. Mais Meredith a été élue avec le plus grand nombre de voix et comme je ne voulais pas déclencher une guerre civile, j'ai reconnu devant tous l'autorité de Meredith. Au début c'était bien, mais peu à peu, elle a été corrompu par le pouvoir. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il y eu des arrestations et des disparitions. En fait ceux qui avaient été contre sa prise de pouvoir. C'est comme cela que les parents de la petite Maeva ont été victimes de ce début de purge, c'étaient des amis très cher. Alors j'ai décidé de partir avec ceux qui voudraient me suivre, et c'est ainsi que 9000 elfes m'ont suivi pour aller dans un nouveau monde. Ils m'ont fait confiance et cela m'a fait mal de trahir cette confiance pour partir sur Valinor. J'espère qu'un jour ils me pardonneront et qu'ils m'accepteront à nouveau. Mais j'ai peur qu'ils m'en veuillent quand je reviendrais, si un jours je reviens. Car le peu que j'ai vu dans mes repos elfique me fait douter d'un retour possible sur la terre du milieu. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mais je me dis que si je veux revenir, alors je reviendrais et si je veux rester… 

- Alors tu resteras sur Valinor, c'est bien cela termina Elwë, avec la voix noué par l'émotion. 

- Oui. 

- Alors, tu nous manqueras énormément. 

- Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que je ne ferai ce choix que sur Valinor et je n'y suis pas encore arrivé. Il nous reste encore du temps pour tout cela. Vous ne croyez pas ? 

- Oui, tu as tout - à - fait raison. Bon ce n'est pas tout cela, mais l'un d'entre nous va te lacer ta robe. 

- D'accord, mais qui ?? 

- Moi !!!! Dirent-ils tous les 3 en même temps. 

- Bon, je vais choisir. Elwë a lacé la robe la dernière fois, Galmir m'a tressé les cheveux. Donc je trouve qu'il serait plus juste que se soit le tour d'Amroth. Vous ne pensez pas tous les 3. 

- Oui d'accord, pendant que visiblement Amroth jubilait.

Je lui demandais doucement pendant qu'il me fermait la robe adroitement :

- Tu n'es pas déçu que je ne sois pas parfaite. 

- Oh non ! Pas du tout. J'avais un peu peur que tu ne sois qu'une sale petite chieuse comme tu dis si bien. Et tu nous as jamais déçu, bien au contraire. N'est pas mes amis demanda t il aux autres qui le regardaient avec envie. 

- Oui !!! Dirent-ils tous les 2 en chœurs devant un Gandalf qui devenait de plus en plus rouge à force de retenir son rire.

Quand Amroth eut terminé de fermer ma robe, je demanda mes deux autres amis que je voulais laisser mes cheveux libres. Qu'est ce que je n'avais pas dis. Ce fut une levée de bouclier. Venant de toute part. Elwë dit rapidement :

- Tu ne peux voyager les cheveux libres, je vais te les tresser à la manière d'Imladris après celle de la Lothlórien et ensuite tu aura celle de Mirkwood. Vous êtes tous d'accord ? Parfait. Attend, tu savais comment on allais réagir non ? 

- Bah oui ! Et je ne voulais pas que vous vous chamaillez pour ça. Tout simplement. 

- Très intelligent Mademoiselle May. 

- Gandalf, pourriez-vous cesser de m'appeler Mademoiselle May et cesser aussi de me vouvoyer ça me rappel mon âge avancé. Alors pourriez-vous me tutoyer. 

- D'accord, mais si vous …. tu …. heu … tu le fais en retour. 

- D'ac o dac. 

- Dac…. o …. dac. 

- Oui, dans ma langue maternelle cela veut dire d'accord. 

- Oh !!!! Dacodac. 

- Voilà, nous sommes prêt à partir. Mais il faudrait que tu mette des chaussures.

Tous acquiescèrent avec force.

- Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai essayé les chaussures, j'ai failli me casser la cheville et je préfère ne pas renouveler l'expérience. 

- Bien, mais le problème vois-tu, c'est que les rues de Bree sont boueuses, poisseuses et couvertes d'immondices plus infâmes les uns que les autres. Il serait donc plus prudent que tu mettes les chaussures. M'expliqua Elwë. 

- Bon d'accord. Mais je tombe, je jure sur les Valars que je vous le ferais payer cher. 

- Ah oui, et tu nous fera quoi ? 

- D'horribles choses, chatouilles non-stop pendant 3 jours.

Tous explosèrent de rire. C'était une terrible menace ( je rigole ) car jamais je ne leur ferai de mal. Ils m'étaient si préciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieux. 

Je mis les escarpins, et commençais la dure épreuve de marcher sans me croûter, me foutre la honte et me tordre la cheville. J'avais la démarche hésitante d'un bébé, manquant de me viander 3 fois, me retenant in extremis au bras d'un des 3 elfes. Au bout du couloir de 5 chutes, d'une flopée de jurons plus imagés les uns que les autres qui auraient fait rougir une troupe d'orcs du Mordor, ils décidèrent de me porter jusqu'en bas dans leurs beaux bras musclés. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais subrepticement de faire tomber mes chaussures, mais sans succès, car je fut surprise par l'aubergiste qui me dis, en fait plutôt cria :

- Oh ! mademoiselle, faite attention, vous allez faire tomber vos belles chaussures.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Si j'en avais eu l' opportunité, je l'aurai trucidé sur place. Mes compagnons me jetèrent un coup d'œil en coin me faisant clairement comprendre que j'aurais droit à double ration d'humiliation si je ne me tenais pas tranquille. Je leur répondis avec un sourire éblouissant. Enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle commune. Tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement. L'aubergiste nous demanda :

- Voulez-vous prendre votre petit déjeuné. ?

Après avoir consulté les autres du regard, je lui parla avec douceur et délicatesse :

- Vas te faire mettre gros tas !!!!!

J'ai dit avec douceur et délicatesse :

- Je vous remercie grandement de cette délicate attention. Cependant nous sommes dans l'obligation de refuser cette offre si généreuse, car notre voyage est loin d'être fini, et la route est encore longue. Donc je souhaiterai vous remercier de votre patience et de votre bonté à notre égard. Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable journée. 

J'étais particulièrement fière de ma phrase, mais lui ne compris pas un mot de ce que j'avais dit car je ne parlais pas un mot de westron, mais je le comprenais et lui ne parlait pas un mot d'elfique. ce fut Gandalf qui traduisit mes paroles à un aubergiste qui ressemblait plus à une tomate géante qu'à un homme. Nous sortîmes tous les 4 et ils me posèrent sur l'étalon qui nous attendait devant l'auberge. Le voyage pouvait continuer.

A suivre

Avant dernier paragraphe avant la fin de cette fic. Si vous appréciez dite le moi dans de beaux rewiew. A + .


	15. chapitre 15

Disclamer : Rendons à Tolkien ce qui appartiens à Tolkien, le reste est à moi.

Petit avertissement, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, et c'est le dernier. Alors. Bonne lecture

La fin d'un monde et le début d'un autre 15ème partie.

Nous étions à nouveau sur la route, notre groupe s'était agrandie avec la venue de Gandalf qui voulait voir les periannath, les semi-hommes en un mot les Hobbits. La route était longue et sinueuse. Bientôt, nous vîmes les silhouettes brumeuses des Hauts des Galgals, collines maudites hanté par des créatures du Seigneur ténébreux. Même à cette distance, je sentais les effluves du mal me toucher, me repousser tout en m'attirant pour mon grand malheur. Gandalf du sentir mon malaise, car il vint à mes côtés. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher mais je savais qu'il venait près de moi. J'étais fasciné par les collines noyées par la brume.

-Les Hauts des Galgals. Dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Cet endroit est repoussant et pourtant il m'attire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

-Ce sont les pouvoirs du seigneur ténébreux et les votre qui font cela. Morgoth n'est plus là pour tenter de vous corrompre, alors se sont ses esclaves qui tenteront de le faire.

-Accélérons le pas. Je ne veux plus voir ce paysage maudit.

Je tentais de changer le cour de mes idées et la conversation en demandant :

-Quel est cette forêt que l'on voit là-bas ?

-C'est la vieille forêt, une infime partie de l'ancienne forêt qui recouvrait jadis le monde. Cette forêt et celle de Fangorn sont les restes de cette ancienne forêt. Les arbres sont anciens, et les hommes craignent les gardiens de la forêt.

-Les gardiens de la forêt ? ? Ah ! Tu veux parler des Ents.

-Tu les connais ? Me demanda-t-il abasourdi.

-Oui, mais que de nom, je n'en ai jamais vu. Peut-être en verrais-je un. Qui sait ce que demain est fait ?

-Hein ! ! !

-C'est une expression. Cela veut dire que l'on ne sait pas à l'avance ce qui peut arriver dans le futur.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Mais j'ai toujours raison, je suis la personnification de la raison. Pfuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Vous manquer franchement de sens de l'humour. Je rigole. Devant leur air dubitatif.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence vraiment à avoir mal aux fesses à rester sur ton cheval Galmir. J'aimerai bien me dégourdir les jambes et sans porter de chaussures. Alors je peux. S'il vous plaît Gandalf ? En lui faisant un petit air de cocker battu et laisser sous la pluie toute une nuit.

-Bon d'accord

Toute contente, je descendis rapidement de cheval qui aux yeux d'une personne normalement constituée ressemblerait plus à une chute qu'à une descente gracieuse. Je donnai mes escarpins à Gandalf et me mis à gambader librement sur la route ressemblante ainsi plus à une gosse de 5 ans découvrant la nature pour la première fois qu'à un chef de guerre réputé invulnérable. Je trottinais tranquillement devant Celebelen, les elfes discutant avec Gandalf quand je sentis un tremblement, me retournant brutalement, je causais une vive frayeur à l'étalon qui se cabra en hennissant. Je le calmai rapidement et d'un coup de rein, je me retrouvais sur son dos sous les regards déconcertés de mes 4 amis. Je ne m'assis pas sur le cheval mais je me mis debout sur son dos et je pus voir ce qui avait causé ce tremblement. Les númenoréens étaient de retours, et plus nombreux que la dernières fois.

-Les númenoréens noirs !

Me retournant vers la forêt, je la vis proche, inquiétante et pourtant à la fois accueillante.

-Dans la forêt. Vite !

Je tendis la main vers Gandalf qui sauta sur l'étalon avec une vivacité qui contrastait avec son apparence de vieillard décrépi. Les 3 elfes avaient presque déjà atteint la forêt quand nous les rejoignîmes. Là je dus descendre de cheval pour ne pas risquer une mauvaise chute qui risquerait de me faire très mal et de me rendre de très mauvaise humeur pour le reste du voyage. Avec un silence irréel, nous nous frayâmes un chemin au travers des sous-bois. Le problème, c'est que ma robe était toute sauf discrète et nos ennemis nous avaient repérés au loin. Car c'est qu'ils ont une sacrée bonne vue les bougres. J'eue une idée qui j'espérais aller fonctionner sinon on se retrouverait dans une immense m. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant un arbre majestueux. Je lui parlai doucement en des termes remplis d'un respect non feint.

-Esprit de la forêt, je t'en supplie aide-nous à passer inaperçu des hommes qui arrivent. Ce sont des hommes mauvais qui n'ont aucun respect ni pour les arbres vénérables ni pour les jeunes pousses qui ne demandent qu'à vivre pour atteindre votre âge et voir passer les époques.

Un grondement retenti en réponse à ma prière. Un grondement qui ressemblait assez à un accord. Et devant nous, un chemin se fit entre les arbres nous permettant de filer loin de nos ennemis qui ne quittèrent jamais les bois. Grâce aux arbres, nous arrivâmes devant une grille en fer.

Nous devons être près du pays de bouc. Dis-je sans ressentir le moindre essoufflement 

malgré la course que l'on venait de faire. 

Gandalf me regarda étonné

-Comment ce fait il que tu connaisses le pays de bouc, alors que tu viens d'un autre monde et que tu n'es jamais venu ici.

-Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je te le dirais peut-être un jour. Mais pour l'instant, il est trop tôt. 

-Bien ! Mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

-Alors ce n'est pas grave, penser ne nui pas à la santé.

-AH, AH, AH. Très amusant. Pour le moment il faudrait retrouver la route. Je pense qu'en traversant le pont du Brandevin, on pourrait rejoindre la comté et de la rejoindre la route vers les Havres Gris. La question est est-ce que les hobbits vont nous laisser passer.

-Je pense que oui. Les hobbits sont de curieuses créatures très gentilles et discrètes. Elles sont très lentes à s'énerver, mais une fois lancer, elles ne s'arrêtent pas. De plus, elles ont un courage et une force que l'on ne voit pas au prime abord.

-Tu le pense réellement ?

-Ne dit on pas méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort ? Les hobbits ne sont peut-être pas les créatures les plus sages ni les plus valeureux, mais on ne les a jamais vu en pleine crise, en pleine guerre. Nous ne savons pas de quel bois ils sont fait. De toutes les créatures qui peuplent la terre du milieu, ce sont les plus discrètes et les plus timides qui sont les plus dangereuses car leur colère est terrible et imprévisible.

-Ah ! D'accord.

-Bon, on ne va pas rester ici 107 ans, alors partons.

Après 2 heures d'escalade difficile, surtout pour moi. Parce que escalader une colline avec une robe quand on n'est pas habitué, c'est vachement dure. Essayer de le faire, vous verrez comme c'est coton. Nous arrivâmes enfin de l'autre côté de la digue, légèrement fatigué sauf pour Gandalf qui suait comme un porc et soufflait comme bœuf sous nos regards moqueurs.

-Attendez d'avoir mon âge et on verra si vous serez aussi fringants.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Gandalf, j'ai dépassé votre âge depuis plus de 9000 ans. Mais vous soufflez quand même comme un phoque.

-Un phoque ?????

Je lui expliquai ce que s'était un phoque, puis cela devint véritablement un cours. Ils voulaient tout savoir sur mon monde, enfin mon ex-monde, ce qui promettait de très longues discussions explicatives. Enfin je terminai mon début d'explication.

-Bon maintenant que le cours est terminé, on pourrait peut-être continué le chemin avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. 

La nuit tombait rapidement et nous étions bientôt plus que des ombres dans le noir après la traversée du pont Brandevin. Devant nous se dressait la haute porte d'entrée du pays de bouc. Il y avait encore des lumières allumées à cette heure tardive de la nuit. La porte était fermée. Nous tapâmes en vain à la porte pendant 5 grosse minutes. On était passablement énervé car il commençait à pleuvoir, une pluie froide et pénétrante qui transformait le chemin en un magnifique bourbier bien salissant et mes cheveux en frange d'une serpillière bien mouillée. J'entendais des rires et des cris. Et voir des seigneurs elfes et un ambassadeur des Valars trempés comme des rats me mit franchement en colère. Je me mis à trembler de rage contenue que je n'allais pas pouvoir contenir bien longtemps. Une lueur blanche apparue autour de moi et se mit à enfler. Gandalf et mes amis tentèrent de me calmer mais sans résultat. Je fermais les yeux et quand je les rouvris, Gandalf pu voir la noirceur de mon regard. Un vent violent se leva, entraînant avec lui des nuages de tempête. La porte commençait à vibrer sous les coups de boutoirs des éléments déchaîner, quand prise d'une véritable crise de rage, je fit exploser la porte, qui alla se fracasser dans la rue. Les rires s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, surtout quand ils virent cette silhouette auréolée d'une lueur éclatante. Les hobbits effrayés tentèrent de se défendre avec leurs arcs. Les flèches sifflèrent vers nous et d'un geste nonchalant, je les arrêta et les fit tomber à terre. Les pauvres petites créatures se mirent à courir en couinant de peur. C'est à ce moment qu'enfin je me calmai. Mais les autres avaient eu le temps de voir mes capacités de destruction qui pouvaient frapper n'importe qui, n'importe où. J'étais le plus grand danger de la terre du milieu. Et s'ils pensaient que je n'avais plus besoin de partir vers Valinor, cette nuit les convainquit du contraire. La lueur devint de moins en moins ardente et de plus en plus douce. Mes yeux avaient repris leurs couleurs habituelles. Je me sentais toute penaud et vachement mal à l'aise, je me tenais tête baissée. Ce fut Gandalf qui parla.

-Veuillez excuser la reine des elfes de Phœnix, mais vous entendre rire, chanter et danser alors que nous étions sous la pluie, l'a légèrement énervé.

-Que font des elfes devant le château Branle ?

-Nous allons aux Havres Gris malheureusement, nous avons été attaqués sur la route et nous avons du couper à travers les bois. Nous essayons de reprendre la route en passant par la comté. Peut-on passer, s'il vous plaît. Mon amie s'est calmée et vous ne risquez rien d'elle à part de mourir de rire si elle commence à raconter ses histoires drôles.

-Oui. Venez. Veuillez nous excuser, mais nous fêtons un anniversaire et nous ne pensions pas que des voyageurs passeraient par ici. Venez, vous devez être gelés et affamés.

Tous les hobbits s'étaient calmés et étaient retournés dans la salle à manger. Nous étions trempés, dégoulinant de pluie sur le sol en pierre de l'entrée. Une hobbite nous regarda, elle était plus petite que moi (pour une fois que je ne suis pas la plus petite ) environ s 1 m 30, elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et de beaux yeux vert très lumineux. Mais le plus fascinant c'était ses pieds, ils étaient grands et poilus. Les elfes l'observaient aussi, elle les fascinait, ils n'avaient jamais vu de hobbite d'aussi près. Elle nous demanda d'une petite voix :

-Venez, ne restez pas dans l'entrée. Venez vous réchauffer. 

Amroth, Elwë et Galmir la suivirent mais, je restais dans l'entrée avec Gandalf. Je regardais la porte fracassée par terre. Je pris une décision, j'allais tenter d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour réparer la porte. Je ne me concentrais que sur une seule idée, faire bouger la porte. Gandalf me regardais avec un sourire, il ne fit rien pour me retenir. La porte trembla un peu puis elle se mit à s 'élever lentement jusqu'à arriver à ma hauteur. Là, je la fis basculer pour qu'elle soit à la perpendiculaire du sol et je me rendis compte que les gongs étaient cassés. Alors je me mis à imaginer de nouveaux gongs à la place des anciens, et je sentis à nouveau cette chaleur se rependre en moi. Quand je regardai à nouveau, les nouveaux gongs étaient à la place des anciens. Je n'eus plus qu'à remettre la porte en place et le tour fut joué. Gandalf me serra l'épaule et me dis avec un sourire :

-Tu commences à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Tu vois, tu détruis mais tu crée aussi.

-Je suis très fatiguée. Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs je serai aussi fatiguée ?

-Oui, mais seulement au début. Ensuite, tu apprendras à utiliser la quantité nécessaire sans la gaspiller. Car pour l'instant, tu utilise trop de puissance pour le peu de pouvoir que tu utilise.

-Ah ! D'accord.

Un hobbit vint nous voir, et vit avec stupéfaction la porte close. Il couru prévenir les autres qui délaissèrent leurs repas (je crois qu'on a jamais vu ça de mémoire de hobbit ) pour voir le prodige. Pour la première fois, j'ouvris le bec :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir détruit votre porte d'entrée et il me semble que ce ne serait que justice que je répare ce que j'ai cassé. Je vous prie de me pardonné cette entrée…..fracassante. 

Gandalf traduisit tout ce que j'avais dit. Les hobbits éclatèrent de rire quand ils entendirent la fin de ma phrase et me pardonnèrent rapidement. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, ils nous donnèrent des sièges, et nous pûmes les regarder faire la fête. Le plafond était bas, mais je n'avais pas de problème, je ne me cognais pas aux poutres ce qui n'était pas le cas des 4 autres. Pendant 5 mn, on entendit des bruits de coups, des jurons et des gémissement de douleur. Les hobbits et moi ne faisions que rire de voir que pour une fois leur grande taille était un handicap. Mais à part cela, ce fut une fête très joyeuse. Nous n'avions rien à offrire comme présent mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Tout le monde dansait avec le partenaire de leur choix. Je dansais avec le héros de la soirée, Lothon Sacquet, Galmir avec la jeune hobbite qui leur avait demander de les suivre, Amroth avec la sœur de Lothon, Elwë dansait avec une hobbite qui avoisinait les 30 ans, elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux verts. Et quand à Gandalf, il racontait à des enfants médusés des histoires de l'ancien temps. Mais comme tout à une fin, la fête commença à perdre de l'intensité avec le levé du soleil. Nous autres elfes, nous avions utilisé un moment de répit pour nous plonger dans un sommeil elfique réparateur. Nous pétions le feu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gandalf qui avait l'air épuisé. Avec tact et douceur, nous prîmes congés de ces merveilleuses créatures qui étaient la personnification de la paix en terre du milieu cette fois-ci, je marchais avec les elfes et ce fut Gandalf qui montais Celebelen pour se reposer. Nous discutions vivement et joyeusement, nous moquant gentiment de la tête de déterrer de Gandalf. Celui-ci nous houspillait de temps à autre, trouvant que nous faisions trop de bruit :

-Cessez ce tintamarre, maîtres elfes. Vous me cassez les oreilles.

-Je vous avais dit, Gandalf de ne pas abuser de la bière des hobbits, elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. Et de plus, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'ordonner à la nature de se taire.

A ces mots, les elfes éclatèrent de rire, sachant que la tête de l'istari ressemblait à une grosse enclume et que même en chuchotant, ses sens torturés auraient gémis de douleurs, on ne se gênait pas de parler, rire et chanter. Nous ne croisions personne sur la route. Mais cela ne nous rendait pas inquiet, car nous ne sentions pas le mal dans cette région luxuriante. A notre passage, les hobbits venaient à notre rencontre, car rare était les elfes voyageant ainsi dans la comté. Les enfants jouaient en criant de joie. J'aurais bien aimer jouer avec eux, mais nous ne pouvions pas rester longtemps. Donc nous continuâmes notre chemin, traversant la comté, nous rapprochant du Lindon et du port elfique des Havres Gris, là ou se trouvait Cìrdan, le charpentier de navire. Là ou se trouvait le bateau qui me conduirai à Valinor, le bout de notre périple. Curieuse, je demandais à Gandalf :

-Quand arriverons nous aux Havres Gris.

-Il nous faudra environ une semaine pour arriver aux tours blanches et encore 4 jours pour arriver aux Havres Gris.

-Donc plus que 11 jours.

-Oui, 11 jours au maximum.

-Hé bien, continuons notre chemin.

-Oui, allons-y.

Nous recommençâmes à marcher en chantant, nous racontant des histoires drôle, et riant à gorge déployé.

-May, raconte nous une histoire drôle ?

-D'accord, c'est un homme, un elfe et un nain qui vont dans une taverne et le tenancier demande : c'est pour une histoire drôle.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! ! ! Elle est trop bonne celle là. Tu en as pas d'autre. me demanda Elwë.

-Euh ! ! ! ben en fait, j'en connaît plein, mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Comment ? Tu ne t'en souviens plus . S'exclama Galmir avec stupeur.

-Ben non ! je n'ai pas une bonne mém Aïe ! ! !

-Hein ! Mémaïe. Ça veut dire quoi ? me demanda Gandalf.

-Ça veut dire, je viens de marcher sur un caillou.

-Oups, désolé. 

-Je vais t'aider à monter à cheval me dit Amroth.

-Merci Amroth.

-De rien.

Les 7 premiers jours passèrent rapidement. Nous arrivâmes bientôt en vue des tours blanches elfique. C'était de grandes tours dignes représentantes de l'art elfique du temps de sa splendeur. Ces tours d'une finesses incroyables jaillissaient du sol vers un ciel pure de tout nuages. La route passait entre les deux tours qui ressemblaient à 2 gardiens protégeant les porte d'un royaume elfique, le Lindon royaume du grand roi elfe Ereinion Gil-Galad dernier grand roi des Noldors.

-Nous sommes bientôt aux Havres Gris. Il ne reste plus que 4 jours de marche. Mais je fatigue et May ne peut pas encore marcher avec son pied blessé. Dit Gandalf.

-Nous pourrions peut-être demander aux elfes de nous prêter des chevaux. Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée, non ?

-C'est une excellente idée, et nous vous prêterons ces chevaux avec joie. Me répondit une belle voix inconnue.

Nous nous retournâmes rapidement pour voir des elfes. Dans ma paranoïa je crus à une attaque ennemie, je me mis en position de défense sur Celebelen, mais mon pied blessé se déroba sous mon poids et je m'effondrai à terre. Je fus rattrapé de justesse pas l'elfe qui avait parlé. Il regardait avec inquiétude ma blessure qui c'était infecté.

-Mais par tous les Valars, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit la gravité de ta blessure. s'exclama Gandalf sous les yeux horrifié de tous les elfes présents.

-Je ne devais pas nous retarder plus longtemps. Je sens le mal grandir en moi. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mes émotions. La dernière fois vous avez vu dans quel état j'ai mis la porte alors imaginez dans quel état je pourrais mettre un être vivant, un homme, ou même un ami. Je dois arriver le plus vite possible à destination, sans faire d'autre arrêt.

-Oh, mais ma chère, nous allons faire un dernier arrêt, pour te soigner, prendre des provisions et des chevaux. C'est compris ?

-Oui ! Soufflais-je fatigué par le voyage et par la douleur.

Les elfes m'aidèrent à descendre de cheval et m'amenèrent à l'intérieur de l'une des deux tours. Ils me soignèrent avec délicatesse et bientôt toute souffrance disparut de mon pied. De plus, ils nous donnèrent des provisions de lembas que j'engloutie en 30 mn sous les yeux abasourdis de tous les elfes présents, à l'exception de Gandalf, Amroth, Galmir et Amroth qui riaient aux éclats devant ma volonté manifeste d'avoir une indigestion de lembas. Mais quand ils en apportèrent à nouveau, ils m'interdirent formellement d'y approcher. (Je me demande bien pourquoi, comme si j'allais tous les manger. Pfuuuu quel manque de confiance quand même.) J'aimais beaucoup les lembas, mais si j'en mangeais autant, c'est que j'avais découvert qu'ils m'empêchaient de basculer, et d'empêcher mes instincts bestiaux de reprendre le dessus. Nous restâmes une nuit auprès de nos nouveaux amis. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé en terre du milieu, je pus dormir sans appréhension, sans la peur de voir Morgoth se pointer sans invitation. J'étais libérée. Totalement libérée. Je dormais dans l'abandon le plus complet. Je ne sentis même pas qu'on me portait et qu'on m'installait sur un cheval. 

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand je me réveillai. La première impression que j'eu, fut que j'étais sur un hamac, au soleil sur les îles. Mais une forte odeur de cheval me fis changer d'avis ainsi que le bruit sourd des sabots sur la route. Je m'étirais bienheureusement en gémissant de plaisir quand un craquement sonore d'une vertèbre malmenée par le voyage me ramena douloureusement à la réalité. Je fis une grimace de douleur et commença tant bien que mal à me masser le dos quand deux mains chaudes prirent le relais. C'était trop bien. Les tensions disparaissaient quand Gandalf, car c'était Gandalf me massait. Enfin parfaitement réveillée, reposée et crevant de faim, je regarda autour de moi en grignotant du lembas. Il y avait 5 chevaux, donc 1 d'entre eux était pour moi. Pourquoi n'essaierais-je pas un petit galop. 

-Gandalf, puis-je monter à cheval, je vais beaucoup mieux. S'il vous plaît ? demandai-je avec un regard de cocker battu et abandonné sous une pluie battante.

-Bon d'accord. mais faite attention.

-C'est promis. Merci.

Je montai sur un étalon gris qui se trouvait à côté du cheval de Gandalf. Ce cheval se nommait Mistë, c'était une bête très douce, très calme qui m'aida à prendre confiance en moi. Après une heure de pas et d'hésitation, je lança Mistë au petit galop. Soudain prise d'une envie subite autant puérile que stupide, je me penchai vers son oreille et lui murmurai :

-Noro lim Mistë, noro lim.

Ravi de se déchaîner, l'étalon ne se fit pas prier et parti ventre à terre. Les 4 eurent un mal fou à me rattraper. J'arrêta mon cheval après une course de 2 heures en haut d'une colline, subjugué par le paysage qui étalait ses beautés devant mes yeux émerveillés. Au loin, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'une ville les pieds dans l'eau. Les Havres Gris se tenaient magiques devant nous, magiques et mystérieux. Le port était gigantesque, il y avait des centaines de navires blancs elfiques. Nous chevauchions rapidement vers la cité. 

L'air marin nous fouettait le visage. Puis je vis une ombre passé sur nous, levant le nez vers le ciel, je pus voir une mouette volée au-dessus de notre tête. Ce fut comme si c'était la première fois que j'entendais les cris mélancoliques des mouettes. La mer m'attirait de plus en plus, je sentais une pointe de nostalgie venir en moi. Je mourrais d'envie de revoir l'océan encore une fois. Je demandai à mon cheval d'accélérer l'allure pour arriver plus vite à notre destination. Les autres me suivaient de près pressentant avec peine notre futur séparation. Nous arrivâmes enfin aux Havres. C'était une superbe cité, en pierre blanche et décorer avec des coquillages. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un quai en bois blanc où était amarré un superbe navire elfique. Je descendis de cheval et m'approchai doucement du navire en le regardant avec envie. Je le touchai du bout des doigts la coque blanche et la figure de proue en forme de cygne.

Un vieil elfe s'approcha de moi par derrière et me sourie avec gentillesse. Il me tapota l'épaule avec douceur et me dit :

-Nous sommes prêt à partir, Mademoiselle.

-Vous êtes bien Cìrdan, le charpentier de navire.

-Oui. D'où me connaissez-vous ? nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés dans le passé.

-Oh non ! je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous et des Havres Gris. Je trouve en tout cas que ce navire est une vrai merveille. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas montée sur un navire à voiles.

-Vous n'aviez pas de navires.

Je lui répondis pensivement :

-Oh si ! quand j'étais petite, j'ai vu de vieux navires en bois et à voiles. Mais cela faisait déjà longtemps que les navires en bois avaient été remplacé par des navires en métal.

-En métal ? ?

-Oui, en métal, fer, acier, aluminium, titane, fibres de carbone. En fait, pratiquement tous les matériaux possibles et inimaginables. Nos navires étaient beaucoup plus rapides, plus puissants. Ils étaient beaux, mais ils n'avaient pas la beautés mélancoliques des navires en bois. Ils n'avaient pas leurs grâces, ni leurs finesses. Et je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu l'égale de ce navire dans mon monde. Vous pouvez être fier de votre œuvre.

-Je sais et je le suis. Et je vous remercie de votre gentillesse.

-Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie de me prêter ce navire pour allez sur Valinor

-Bon mademoiselle, il faut y aller. Les vents nous sont favorables ainsi que les courants, mais cela ne vas pas durer.

-Vous avez raison. Nous partons. Mais pourriez-vous me laisser le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis.

-Bien, nous vous attendrons.

-Merci.

Je me tournais vers mes amis. Les larmes commençaient déjà à couler sur mes joues, et je ne faisais rien pour les retenir. Je les regardais un instant puis je me jetais dans leurs bras en pleurant comme une enfant qui voit ses frère la quitter pour toujours. Je n'étais pas la seule à pleurer. Galmir, Amroth et Elwë pleuraient toutes les larmes de leurs corps et voir des elfes pleurer cela me faisais mal aux cœurs. Je les serrais fort contre moi, je les serrais comme des frères. Nos larmes se mélangeaient sur nos joues. Nous nous séparâmes avec difficulté et maladroitement. Même Gandalf avait les larmes aux yeux. Il me serra contre lui comme un père. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, je l'entendis étouffer un sanglot. 

Enfin, je les quittais pour une durée indéterminée. Je fis lentement demi-tour et commença à marcher vers le navire avec une démarcha hésitante, presque une démarche de robot. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais le cœur gros, c'est comme si il allait se briser si je regardais derrière moi. Je montais sur le pont du navire nommé en l'honneur de son glorieux prédécesseur, le Vingilot. La passerelle fut retirée et les amarres larguées avec force cris de joie et d'encouragement. je me mis à la poupe et fit de grand geste vers Arda et ses habitants qui quoique différents m'avaient apportée leurs soutient. Je me rappelais toutes les épreuves que nous avions du subir tous les 5, c'est dingue comme un voyage peut rapprocher des gens aussi différents que nous. Le vent du large fit s'envoler 4 larmes qui tombèrent solidifiées et brillantes dans les mains de mes 4 amis si fidèles.

Le navire pris de la vitesse et sorti toutes voiles dehors vers la haute mer. Le port ne fut bientôt qu'une vague silhouette à l'horizon quand je sentis un légère secousse et le Vingilot parti sur les mers extérieurs vers les rivages bénis de Valinor. Après 1 mois d'une croisière idyllique, je senti une douce fragrance mêlée d'odeur d'amandes et de cerisiers en fleurs. Enfin 3 heurs plus tard, nous arrivâmes en vue des côtes de Valinor. Je pouvais voir les ombres immenses des Peloris et du Taniquetil. Peu à peu le Vingilot ralentis et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le port Teleri d'Aqualondë. ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Moi qui pensais avoir un petit comité d'accueil composé de 2 ou 3 personnes maximum, eh bien je fut servi. Il y avait ceux que j'avais déjà vu, Manwë, Mandos et Varda. Mais, il y avait aussi des milliers d'elfes ainsi que le reste des Valars. Il y avait un silence de mort. Je descendis doucement du navire et Manwë vint vers moi et me dis d'une voix douce :

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être vouvoyé. Je n'ai donc qu'une chose à dire

bienvenue chez toi.

Fin.

Ça y est, cette fic est fini. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'histoire est fini. Ben ouais, c'est le seigneur des anneaux non ? alors la suite va bientôt arriver. Et pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop les Mary Sue, ça va l'être un peu plus en fin au début. Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, vous me le dites. A 


End file.
